Garganta
by Peith
Summary: El no podía hacer nada, mas que purgar en aquel lugar lleno de bestias sin sentido, porque el... Estaba en el Infierno... -Ulquihime-
1. El viento

Sus ojos se llenaron de terror al escuchar aquella respuesta, no paraba de temblar y los labios se le secaban lentamente. Observo todo a su alrededor, el consultorio completamente pulcro e inmaculado que no podría darle más tristeza de la que ya podía sentir. Las paredes resplandecientes de blanco calaban en sus iris de color miel y sonrió, una sonrisa forzada que no podía engañar a nadie, ni a la propia Orihime.

— ¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien?

La preocupación plasmada en el rostro maduro de la doctora le hizo encoger el corazón en un imposible deseo. Como desearía tener una madre con esa expresión de gran preocupación por ella. Se levantó dubitativa y camino saliendo de aquel consultorio sin musitar ni un solo "Gracias". Se paseaba por los mismos pasillos en los que había entrado con las lágrimas al tope de sus ojos.

Camino y camino sin parar, las palabras de su diagnóstico la habían desconcertado lo suficiente para dejarla sin palabras, aun cuando la doctora sonreía mientras le felicitaba ella solamente se llenó de miedo, un miedo tan desgarrador que congelaba todas sus emociones.

Su mente se había quedado tan en blanco que cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a su pequeño departamento. Entro, derrotada y abatida por lo que ya había previsto aun antes de que salieran las palabras de su doctora, aun antes de que Ichigo comenzara a evitarla.

Se dejó caer en el sofá con mayor signo de rendición. Era una hermosa tarde, el sol caía brillante ante la ciudad, una tarde que en días pasados habría disfrutado enormemente con toda su energía. De esa manera y sin haberse quitado las sandalias se recostó del todo en el sofá usando un cojín como almohada.

Lentamente resbalo sus manos, que no habían parado de temblar en ningún momento, por sus piernas rozando su falda, subiendo por su vientre hasta el estómago para regresar con mayor lentitud a su vientre.

—Ulquiorra...

Las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos, resbalaban como cristales transparentes. El puño en su vientre le tallo con frustración pero sin hacer demasiada fuerza, lloro y lloro toda la noche recordando el día en que Ichigo comenzó a evitarla siempre que podía, recorriendo el pasado entre recuerdos hasta llegar al momento cuando más sintió que el corazón se le rompía en pedazos...

Desvaneciendo en el aire.

Los rayos del sol se deslizaron por las pequeñas ventanas de su comedor, alumbrando. Se levantó apesadumbrada por las pesadillas recurrentes, pesadillas que le parecían recuerdos. Despacio se levantó del sofá al toque del despertador en su habitación, fue hasta allí y cambio su pijama por el acostumbrado uniforme del colegio. Al principio todas las mañanas eran insoportables pero con el peso de los días y con todos sus amigos sin dejarla tranquila ya no la pasaba tan mal.

Al salir de su departamento y, al igual que siempre desde que decidiera retomar las clases, le esperaban Tatsuki e Ichigo, parados al final de las escaleras demasiado serios para su gusto. Al mirarla bajar ambos le sonrieron, uno con más cansancio que el otro, Orihime trato de atribuirlo a sus largas rutinas como Shinigami desde la partida de Rukia aunque dentro de si conocía la otra razón. Ichigo no estaba muy contento de verla desde hace unos días. No le tomo demasiada importancia y se dispuso a bajar sonriente.

— ¡Tatsuki-chan! ¡Kurosaki-kun! Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Inoue —Saludo Ichigo, ahogando la voz cada vez que se acercaba más y bajaba la mirada—

Tatsuki solo sonrió y la tomo de la mano distrayéndola del rostro cansado de Kurosaki. La preocupación de Tatsuki no pasó por desapercibida para Orihime y el modo en el que Ichigo pareció volver a respirar cuando se adelantaron unos pasos más de él.

—Tatsuki... ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, nada, no te preocupes.

Aunque la sonrisa de su amiga siempre le había calmado, esta vez y no la única, solo aumento su inquietud pero preguntar más cada día hacia que le dieran menos respuestas. Le correspondió la sonrisa con mayor pesar. Inconsciente y discretamente llevo su mano a su vientre rozándole por sobre el suéter.

 **"—Las cosas no han sido sencillas desde el regreso de Orihime... está cansada, casi no duerme y de peso se enfermó hace poco y no mejora."**

 **Tatsuki le comento a Ichigo pendiente de la puerta del departamentos unos minutos antes de que saliera.**

El desmejoro en el rostro de Ichigo la tenía preocupada y la forma en la que cada día sin razón se alejaba más y más de todos.

Al llegar al aula el silencio acompaño los movimientos de Ichigo, muy diferente a los de Orihime que recibió todas las atenciones de parte de sus amigos. Él se sentía más agotado en el transcurso de las horas, con esfuerzo centraba su atención en los profesores mientras evitaba las miradas de Uryuu a su lado o los disimulados esfuerzos de Orihime por llamar su atención. Se sentía enfermo, como si a una fiebre atosigante se le diera el poder. Su garganta la sentía áspera y su hackeca le proporciono más dolor cuando el timbre del almuerzo sonó. Recargo su cabeza en sus brazos y miro el brillante cielo azul de las mañanas asomándose por la ventana.

—Kurosaki-kun...

Frunció un poco el entrecejo respirando profundo antes de alzar la vista a la joven. Tenía algo extraño en ella que irremediablemente le hacía huir de ella, en casa ocasión y con más frecuencia en el pasar de los días.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Espero unos momentos en los que acompasaba su respiración y la desesperación le invadió de a poco.

—Ah... si... —Se detuvo unos instantes mirando sus preocupados ojos, respiro hondo y le sonrió con calma fingida— bueno, iré a la enfermería un momento, solo me siento un poco cansado, no es nada.

—Te acompaño.

La decisión de Orihime le congelo y observo a Uryuu que le siguió. Recorrió los pasillos con lentitud mientras el aire volvía a sus pulmones con parsimonia, se sentía un poco aliviado al alejarse de forma considerable de ella.

El silencio prosiguió aun estando dentro de la enfermería y escuchando las preguntas junto a las recomendaciones de la enfermera en turno, las mismas que le repetía en esos días, acusando a una posible gripe y recomendando el diagnostico de su padre por ser doctor.

Se había recostado en una de las pequeñas camas de la habitación de reposo con Uryuu parado a su lado y mirándole con recriminación.

—Ya suéltalo, Ishida, dime que pasa.

Cubro sus ojos con sus bazos dando la vista al techo esperando la conversación que había deseado no tener desde entonces. Dio una calada de aire y se relajo en las duras sabanas tratando de recuperar un poco la fuerza.

—Tu sabes que pasa, yo debería decirte eso, ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?

Las palabras encaradas de Uryuu le atormentaron un momento. Llevaba días haciéndose la misma pregunta, preocupado y agobiado de que no fuera algo realmente grave. Se reincorporo sentándose en la orilla de la cama sin mirarle a la cara, agachando la cabeza y apoyando su codo con su rodilla. Ishida le miro la mitad del rostro, sus remarcadas ojeras que aseveraban su cansancio.

—Desde que volvimos de Hueco Mundo algo extraño ha estado pasando...

—¿Es por los Hollow`s?

—No... me eh encargado de todos los hollow`s sin problemas... semanas después de volver comencé a sentirme agotado, cada día más y más, creemos que es una enfermedad.

—¿Qué clase de...?

—No lo se... Urahara dice que mi reatsu esta descendiendo considerablemente en los últimos días. Pero no conocemos la razón... me ha hecho pruebas pero solo empeoro...

—A este paso tu reatsu podría...

—Extinguirse.


	2. La llegada

El aire congelado entraba con lentitud, el frió lastimaba su garganta ya áspera los anteriores días. Cansado arrastraba sus pies por la acera rogando llegar antes del amanecer a su habitación. Cuando al fin cruzo a la calle de su casa los primeros rayos chocaron con sus cabellos naranjas. Exhalo con agotamiento y fastidio, harto junto a molesto de lo mismo, repitiendo la rutina entro a su habitación por la ventana abierta y dejo caer su peso sobre las almohadas regresando a su cuerpo que dejo en ese mismo lugar. Los pequeños pies de felpa salieron de por debajo del cuerpo de Ichigo, no se quejo ni le protesto, se quedo mirándolo en la orilla de la cama, con preocupación y tristeza.

—Yo podría patrullar por ti si me prestas tu cuerpo...

—Igual despertaría por la mañana cansado o muerto.

Le sonrió con intención de molestarlo dejando caer su mano en la cabeza del peluche que se removio por el peso intentando mantenerse erguido.

—Yuzu... ¿Ya vino a despertarme?

—Te llamo pero tu padre le dijo que te dejara dormir mas tiempo.

—Ese viejo...

Se levanto acercándose al armario arrastrando los pies. Estaba exhausto pero siempre confiaba en su segundo aire por lo que se dispuso a cambiarse ignorando sus ojos hinchados y pesados rogando por un descanso.

El sol ya brillaba en su ventana, dando inicio a las siete de la mañana, Como todos los sábados antes de las nueve debía encontrarse con Urahara en su tienda. Recorrió su silueta remarcada en el espejo del lavamanos, en verdad le pareció verse terrible, enmarañado aun después de su fuerte intento por verse despierto. Dirijo su índice bajo los parpados, acariciando con exaltación las pronunciadas ojeras, jamas se había llegado a ver con tal deteriorado aspecto, muy a pesar de su escasa vanidad realmente le parecía verse de miedo. Con un movimiento brusco tallo con su muñeca por debajo de las ojeras. Deseando que no estuvieran allí al retirar el brazo, en un intento infantil estiro la piel de sus mejillas intentando desaparecerlas.

—Ese viejo nunca sabe que tengo cosas que hacer...

Murmuraba ligeras quejas con el peluche mirándolo desde la cama. Haciéndose en cuenta del ambiente apagado.

—Mejor me bañare, tal vez eso me despierte un poco...

—Ichigo... ¿Han encontrado algo con Urahara?

—¿Hum? -Volteo su rostro hacia el león con suma lentitud- nada... solo que mi reatsu se debilita con cada semana.

—Pero las cosas amarillas que tomas... te arreglan, ¿no?

—Tranquilo Kon, ya encontraremos una solución.

Una sonrisa que le costaba su mas mínima energía. Se acerco a la puerta sosteniéndola en su rostro con sus mejores esfuerzos. Esas pastillas solo le arreglaban en clases, cuando sentía y pensaba que el techo del edificio se le vendría encima, mareado por el peso de su cuerpo y atareado por las voces de sus compañeros, solo en esas ocaciones podía tomarlas sin tener demasiadas repercusiones, porque era solo un medicamento que en primeras no estaba terminado pero era urgente utilizarle, las bebidas energéticas ya no servían, se quedaba sin opciones.

Bajo las escaleras con el cabello aun mojado, goteando el agua helada que se remarcaba en su piel. Al contrario de sentirse con mas fuerza se sentía mas exhausto.

—Ichigo, deberías quedarte en cama por hoy.

La voz seria de su padre le dio una ligera gracia, el como todos le mandaban a descansar apenas le veian de pie, a tan solo minutos de despertarse.

 **"Ichigo, deberías darte una semana lejos de la escuela, parece que te afecta mas el exterior"** Le había dicho Uryuu con la mejor de las intenciones, pero con el peor de los castigos. Aun cuando deseaba hacer caso todo parecía ponerse en su contra. Los Hollow's aumentaban y los demás no eran suficientes para detenerlos. Aun cuando dos Shinigamis mas habían sido mandados a la zona.

—Estoy bien, tengo un compromiso y no puedo faltar.

Se miraron sintiendo la analítica mirada de Karin recorriendo el rostro de ambos.

Ni el mismo silencio fue roto por Yuzu que sonrió amargamente, envuelta en una profunda preocupacion por su hermano que tan rápido terminara se alejo de la casa, arrastrando los pies. Nada andaba bien pero no podía preguntar, cada vez que su padre se levantaba de la mesa pareciendo molesto y se retiraba al consultorio, sin excusas de trabajo ni ganas de quedarse momento mas con sus hijas.

El viento nublaba su vista, el camino se perdía entre sus pasos. Arrastrando los pies sobre la acera, perdiendo la conciencia del movimiento.

Las suaves caricias entre sus cabellos le regresaron con lentitud a la tierna y cansada realidad, recobro la conciencia del oído con la agradable risa de una mujer, una risa melodiosa, ligeramente ronca pero muy agradable, quiso reír. Le provocaba una acongojante sensación alegre, como si el cansancio que sentía por el resto del cuerpo se desvaneciera por una clásica risa, una risa que comenzaba a sentir demasiado familiar. El olfato regreso casi al instante, el aroma de yerbas mezcladas en un té con su agua caliente soltando vapor cerca de su rostro, podía sentirlo en sus mejillas, en sus parpado y en la nariz. Abrió los ojos casi con dolor regresando al mundo real.

Su suave y blanco mentón fue lo primero que noto, con la firmeza de la porcelana, blanca, muy blanca. Con esos cabellos negros remarcando su rostro con esa perfecta sonrisa. Suspiro fuerte, captando su atención, haciéndose dueño de su cuerpo, sonriendole con tristeza cuando su mirada violeta se volvía preocupada y su sonrisa se esfumaba de su blanca piel.

—Ichigo...

Sus dedos no pararon de moverse cuando la mano de Ichigo se poso sobre la suya, evitando que se alejara, evitando que las suaves caricias se apartaran, sintiéndose seguro una vez mas, sobre aquellas suaves piernas que actuaban su papel de cálidas almohadas, se miraron completamente perdidos en su mundo, ignorando las otras miradas, olvidando el cansancio. Cerro sus ojos una vez mas, con la seguridad de no sentir que todo iba realmente mal en su interior.

—Ichigo, ¿Puedes levantarte?

Giro su rostro sobre sus piernas, estaba la mujer que menos había pensado encontrar, sin alegría y recargada sobre la puerta corrediza de madera. Suspiro resignándose a olvidar aquel cálido encuentro, se enderezo con las manos de Rukia ayudandole, cuando pudo se recargo en la pared sin quitarse las sabanas blancas de encima. Haciéndose del todo consciente de la habitación donde se encontraba, una habitación casi del todo desolada, con solo aquel colchón del suelo donde había descansado por quizá mas tiempo del que trato imaginar.

—Yuruichi, que sorpresa.

Cerros los ojos con mayor cansancio, ya notaba de nuevo el dolor en su cuerpo, el calante que sentía en los pulmones al respirar, los músculos contraídos, adoloridos.

—Kisuke me contó del problema, estamos buscando una solución dentro y fuera del Seireitei. Yo misma lo note apenas llegue a la ciudad.

Se acerco con su clásica elegancia digna de un luchador, tosca y certera. Se sentó frente a él sobre el suelo, mirándole fijamente cuando abrió los ojos, no era la de siempre, hacia la misma mirada que todos cuando querían respuestas que no tenia, la misma mirada de Uryuu cuando le había interrogado apenas el dia anterior.

—Aún no lo saben los altos mando pero... pensamos... Renji y yo que lo mejor seria llevarte al Centro de Investigación y Desarrollo para tener control del "asunto" —Interrumpió Rukia, devolviendo la mirada de preocupación de Yuruichi ahora en sus ojos violeta—

—No es necesario... yo...

—Tu nada, con suerte te vi a tiempo, casi te aplastan en la acera y tu ni en cuenta —Reclamo molesta con Yuruichi en silencio—

Ichigo suspiro, demostrando su desesperación, revolvió sus cabellos anaranjados sintiéndose harto de nuevo de todo eso, solo deseaba alejarse, no estaba siendo del todo consciente del problema, lo sabia pero no quería hacerlo, solo se sentía fastidiado de que todos quisieran que lo hiciera, algo que no deseaba pensar mas. Se sentía como un viejo resignado a la muerte, que la esperaba con cansancio y frustración.

Rukia salio de la habitación completamente sola, dejando a Ichigo dominado por el sueño, cuidado por Yuruichi que meditaba sentada junto a él, observándolo y respondiendo algunas dudas por ella misma, uniendo lazos invisibles alrededor de la calmada aura del joven.

Camino en silencio por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde solían reunirse ella y sus amigos cuando algo andaba mal en la ciudad o cuando todo andaba bien, alrededor de la mesa de centro y hablando estaban todos ellos. Sus amigos, reunidos y preocupados una vez más por el mismo hombre humano que había conocido ya algunos años atrás. Urahara tratando de explicar con calma cada detalle, con la mirada analítica de Uryuu, el ceño fruncido de Renji, la pasividad de Chad y... faltaba alguien, alguien crucial en aquel ambiente.

—Rukia, ven —Llamo Renji, añadiendo a su contemplación a los otros dos—

—¿Donde esta Inoue?

—Ella se sentía mal, no pudo venir —Contesto Uryuu—

—¿Esta enferma?

—Algo así, tiene unos días enferma del estomago, se siente realmente mal, falto algunos días a clase y aun debe estar descansando.

Tomo lugar junto a ellos, esperando que la conversación volviera a reanudarse ahora en torno a su alrededor, así fue hasta que Renji decidió que era fastidioso continuar con el mismo cuestionamiento "¿Qué pasaba con Ichigo?".

—¿Es tan importante porque sucede? Rukia y yo fuimos mandados a tomar fragmentos de reatsu peligroso en la ciudad. El comandante llamo como zona de peligro a Karakura, se dice que una Garganta se abrió a mitad de la noche hace dos semanas.

—No hemos sentido nada similar en estos días, pero el incremento de Hollow's...

—No —Renji volvió a interrumpir a Kisuke— no es una Garganta abierta desde Hueco Mundo, si lo fuera solo mandarían unos cuantos shinigamis a limpiar la zona, esto es algo más grande —La dureza con la que las palabras de Renji golpeaban la mente de los presentes fue desequilibrada—

—Renji, déjame hablar a mi —Dijo rukia— Los incidentes del incremento de Hollow's —Prosiguio— fue de un 1.7% pero esto no es algo que preocupe de mas a los altos mandos, el avistamiento de una Garganta de origen desconocido es lo que realmente alerta al Seireitei, el Capitán del escuadrón 12 llamo a una reunion con el Capitán Comandante Yamamoto para verificar la aparición de lo que parecía una Garganta común del Hueco Mundo que presentaba energía directa de las puertas del infierno... o ese es el informe hasta ahora.

—Si alguien hubiera entrado o salido me habría dado cuenta —Cuestiono Ichigo que con esfuerzo se paraba junto a la puerta, con el cabello desordenado por la reciente siesta—

—No en tus condiciones, Kurozaki —Le sonrío Urahara— ¿Porque no duermes un poco más? ¿Donde esta mi gatita?

—Ya no me siento mal y Yoruichi... ella se quedo dormida mientras hacia eso que hacia... —Extrañado recordó a la mujer babeando sin haberse movido ni un poco de posición, sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y en pose de haber estado meditando por horas—

Urahara pareció querer decir algo, con la sonrisa formada por todo su rostro hasta que Uryuu hablo, quitandole la palabra de nuevo.

—Recuerdo haber notado un cambio de energía —Llamo la atención de todos hacia la figura de Uryuu, pensante con la vista a la lisa madera de la mesa— Pero fue solo por un instante, fue casi insignificante.

—Yo también, mientras peleaba con algunos Hollow's —Se acerco a la mesa y se incoo junto a ellos con lentitud, Renji a su lado cuidando que no cayera mientras este tardaba en sentarse— Pero no fue solo un instante, mientras peleaba sentí la presión, muy familiar a cuando peleaba con los Arrancares en Las Noches, juraría que fue la misma sensación.

—¿Donde fue? —Llamo Rukia—

—No estoy seguro, era muy noche y por el cansancio no mire muy bien por donde iba, pero recuerdo que me fue muy familiar, cuando termine con todos trate de buscar esa energía pero no...

Callo aquel recuerdo, era la misma sensación que antes, la preocupación de que tal vez no debería decir más de lo que sabían. Se recordó por un instante que aquella sensación le llevaba a la casa de Inoue, que la miraba por la ventana, allí sentada sobre una silla de la pequeña mesa, con la luz encendida y los ojos hinchados, como si estuviera llorando, sin animo se había retirado como una sombra, deseando que ella no lo sintiera.

—No encontré nada... solo se desvaneció.

La pesadez de la mirada de la Shinigami se clavo sobre él, eso no la convencía del todo pero no estaba seguro para dejar salir sus especulaciones que podrían involucrar aun más Inoue. Solo no quería verla de nuevo envuelta en todo aquello, ya era suficiente la apatía que le sentía hacia la vida.

El cansancio de nuevo, los ojos lentamente se le cerraban, no podía prestar total atención de las palabras que pronunciaban, como si murmuraran pero era claro que no lo hacían, Renji sonreía como si el ambiente se hubiera aligerado un poco, poso sus manos sobre la mesa tratando de mantenerse pero no lo consiguió por mucho, su cuerpo se ladeo hacia un lado empujando al sonriente Renji que se molesto y le miro.

—Talvez sea momento de que le lleven a casa, le hice las pruebas necesarias, Yuruichi y yo nos haremos cargo del resto, era temprano cuando llego y ahora se esta haciendo tarde, llévenlo y asegúrense de que tome esto —Extendió una bolsa de plástico con capsulas amarillentas en su interior—

—Me lo llevare yo —Contesto Renji con el ceño fruncido e Ichigo apoyado en su brazo— Pero que no espere un trato especial.

Se levanto del suelo dejándolo caer, le tomo del brazo y lo levanto haciéndole mantenerse de pie. Tenia el cuerpo suelto y pesado para si mismo pero aun tenia un poco de conciencia sobre si.

—También háganle comer, mañana quizá intentemos mas pruebas —Despidio con una sonrisa a la preocupación de la joven que iba tras Renji que ya salia de la tienda arrastrando los pies de Ichigo—

—Deberías dormir, te es muy mal —Decía con seriedad—

—No he hecho mas que eso en todo el día, Rukia. Tengo otras prioridades también, patrullar la ciudad y...

—Estamos aquí, no tienes que hacerlo tu. Urahara dice que cuando patrullas no haces mas que empeorar.

—Ya ya, lo se, Rukia —Tallo su rostro y volvió a recostarse sobre la cama—

—Omitiste algo cuando estábamos en la tienda... ¿Qué es?

—No lo se... no estoy seguro, cuando sentí esa energía yo la seguí, pudo haber sido solo mi imaginación, he estado tan cansado que... —Se enderezo y se sentó al borde de la cama, encarando a Rukia que se recargaba contra el armario— Me llevo al departamento de Inoue, no se porque y no se como, solo me llevo allí, ella estaba despierta, pude verla desde su ventana, estaba llorando y parecía no haber podido dormir por toda la madrugada, yo podía sentirlo, la sensación de cuando peleaba con ese arrancar... en Las Noches antes de volver a la ciudad con Aizen, peleaba con un arrancar, el mismo que se llevo a Inoue de la ciudad.

Miraba las facciones de Ichigo con detenimiento, el tono de su voz era quebradizo como jamás lo había escuchado, estaba nervioso y temblaba ligeramente con espasmos de preocupación sobre la cama, completamente inseguro. Como nunca lo había visto.

—Pero él esta muerto, ¿no?... ¿Porque estaría de vuelta en el mundo real?

Guardaron silencio y las manos de Ichigo escondieron su rostro de la vista de Rukia, no se sentía cómodo con aquel tema, aun le hacia sentir un agujero en el estomago, una desesperación que no comprendía y tal tristeza que le estremecía al recordar los ojos llorosos de Orihime en aquel momento.

Rukia de acerco, coloco sus pequeñas manos sobre los cabellos de Ichigo y su mentón sobre ellas, tratando de darle un poco de consuelo, respiro el suave aroma de sus cabellos naranjas.

—Estará bien, Renji y yo lo solucionaremos...

Respiro el calor de la joven y estiro sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, escondiendo su mirada de la suya, relajándose con su suave aroma que pasaba por el pijama ya puesto que era de su hermana. Se sentía tan débil que tenerla allí solo le daba un poco mas de consuelo, se sentía patéticamente cansado. Cerro sus ojos, suspirando su aroma.


	3. Hola pequeño

—¿Por qué no vendrás?

—No me siento muy bien hoy, saluda a Kuchiki por mi, los veo mañana.

Colgó el celular con esas ultimas palabras, sin esperar ninguna respuesta después.

Miro su espejo una vez más, su cabello despeinado y largo la hacia sentir aún peor, le recordaba a Sora cada vez que lo veía, recordaba los ojos de aquel Arrancar cuando enredaba sus dedos pálidos en algunos de sus cabellos, recordando cuanta falta le hacían. Tomo el cepillo de su tocador y comenzó el acto, lo deslizaba por sus hebras, mechón tras mechón hasta tenerlo completamente lacio. Dejo el cepillo a un lado, se miro con el vientre descubierto, puesta en ropa interior frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. Acaricio el pequeño bulto ya más notorio que veces anteriores, sonriendo con dulzura aún cuando la tristeza en su mirada seguía impregnada en el espejo. Tomo las tijeras del tocador, eligió un primer mechón de cabello y separándolo del resto lo corto con las tijeras justo a la mitad, sin titubeo hasta que miro el cabello desplomado a sus pies desnudos. Se miro dubitativa, entre molesta y cansada tomo el siguiente mechón, preparándose para cortarlo adecuadamente y por un momento pensó, esperando, que alguien llegara y la detuviera, que alguien le pidiera no reiniciar su vida que ahora estaba destruida. A pesar de que se quedara quieta sabia que nadie mas vendría, bajo los brazos mirándose, convencida de que nadie la detendría, de que tenia que ser fuerte por aquel pequeño ser que ahora no sabia como era, ni como seria, ni sabia que pasaría con ambos pero estaba segura que haría lo mejor. Continuo cortando sus cabellos, sin parar, uno a uno.

Cuando termino se miro asombrada, el cabello le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y se veía casi perfectamente recortado, lo acaricio un poco, no lo tenia así desde que era pequeña, le daba un ambiente familiar, pero sin el toque desagradable de antes. No lo había dejado tan corto, no se creía capaz de deshacerse más de el.

Tomo sus cosas y se vistió, se arreglaba con el rotundo pesar de ser madre, había pasado un mes desde la noticia, no había querido ir al doctor hasta que se hizo mejor a la idea, se negaba a que esta fuera la verdad pero justo una tarde de regreso de clases miro a una chica, unos años mayor que ella, con su enorme vientre abultado, la chica sonreía y su esposo le acariciaba con dulzura. Pensó en lo que seria para alguien como él, que ya lo había perdido todo, como seria tener una familia, como le sentaría eso. No podía imaginarlo, las imágenes de la realidad la carcomían siempre que lo hacia, la llenaban de lagrimas y tragedia.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, las luces aun estaban apagadas y el amanecer ya comenzaba. Lo peor ya había sucedido, no podía negar lo que sucedería ahora pero tampoco quería creerlo. Se acaricio el vientre pensando en su madre, como se habría sentido ella cuando se enterara que estaba embarazada, talvez no muy contenta, ella no había conocido lo que era tener una, una madre cariñosa y amorosa que diera todo por alguien, ni un padre que estuviera allí por siempre. Las lagrimas le recorrieron una vez más.

—No tendrás un padre... pero te prometo que siempre me tendrás a mi... —dijo entre quejidos, acariciándolo—

Se levanto, limpio sus lagrimas con la tela del vestido, tomo su bolso y salió de la casa, todo en silencio y aun en oscuridad pero la calle ya era alumbrada por la alegre luz del sol. Suspiro. Ya había pensado en todos los detalles, se creía un poco injusta por no darle lo mejor, por negarlo y fingir que no existía, creyó que era de lo peor por hacerlo, pero una noche pidió disculpas al pequeño ser que crecía lentamente y esa noche lo soñó de nuevo, casi como un recuerdo, como sus imposibles ojos la miraron esa noche, tan calmados y casi llenos de una ternura que solo ella podía ver.

Suspiro entre las nubes del recuerdo.

Llevo sus pisadas silenciosas por las calles, mirando a las jóvenes madres llevar a sus hijos a la escuela, algunas en auto, otras caminando. Ya era suficiente de pasar la vida llorando y lamentándose, necesitaba continuar, necesitaba seguir como lo hacia siempre. Pero era tan imposible.

Al llegar a la entrada del hospital se detuvo un momento, tomo una bocanada de aire y entro, paso por la recepción a la que sin hablar solo entrego unos papeles. No tomaba ni la atención debida a lo que hacia por lo que la recepcionista tardo un poco en acomodar los papeles en el portafolio amarillo.

—Pase a la tercera puerta a la derecha, la doctora la atenderá en un momento.

Ella asintió, con desgano. Recorrió por un par de segundos el angosto pasillo, con nada particular en la mente, ni el bebé, ni el aroma del consultorio por el que ahora entraba, se sentía maquinada como la mayor parte del tiempo. Al entrar observo las facciones de la doctora, no muy distintas a las de alguien cansada de la vida, pensó en que sus ojos se verían igual que los suyos en este momento.

—Señorita Inoue ¿Cierto?

Ella asintió, como imaginaba su voz era más áspera de lo que aparentaba su delicada figura, con los ojos rasgados y su larga cabellera oscura. La doctora se levantaba de su asiento acomodando un aparato junto a la camilla donde muchas veces veía en películas a las mujeres recostarse y mirar alegres junto a su marido a la pantalla de aquel aparato que la Doctora configuraba hábil.

-Soy la doctora Heinz, sus citas de hoy en adelante serán conmigo. Me informaron que es su primer ultrasonido y que tiene dieciocho semanas de embarazo, ¿Es madre primeriza? ¿Lleva algún tratamiento clínico? ¿Toma vitaminas de algún tipo?

La Doctora le daba la espalda, llenado y llenando de preguntas su mente que apenas se enteraba del tema, no quería salir del consultorio pero tenia una inquietante sensación que golpeaba su pecho. Se había quedado tan congelada que sentía el golpeteo de su corazón, su lenta respiración y el curioso hormigueo de la sangre fluyendo por las puntas de sus dedos. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que asimilara los ojos oscuros de la doctora frente a los suyos, analizándola.

—¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿Señorita Inoue?

—Ah... si, lo siento.

—Eres muy joven, ¿Algún familiar viene contigo? ¿Talvez el padre del bebé?, ¿Quiere que alguien venga con usted?

Negó con la cabeza. Aterrorizada con las francas preguntas, preguntaba tan rápido que le costaba pensar en cada una, maquinada para no hacerlo, para no comprender.

—Me encuentro bien... gracias...

—No te ves muy bien, por favor siéntate, te traeré un té.

Obedeció sin queja, se sentó frente a su escritorio sintiendo de pronto la silla de cuero aún más estrecha, pensó con horror en todas las mujeres embarazadas que a diario se sentaban frente a ese escritorio, frente a esa misma mujer que igual las atiborraba de preguntas, preguntas de una rutina que la tenia cansada. Se imagino a si misma sentada, con el vientre mas grande y abultado, con el peso de una vida más.

Acerco el té a sus manos, con cuidado Inoue lo envolvió en las suyas y dio un sorbo lento, la Doctora se recargo en su escritorio, admirando la juventud de su cliente, se veía tan pequeña para ella.

—Si no te pare indiscreción, ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Umm...

—Lo siento, se que es poco profesional pero... —Suspiro— ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Podemos continuar?

—Claro... —Le sonrió sin mirarla, entrego la taza y camino hacia la camilla—

—Recuéstate.

Observaba a la Doctora tomar el gel mientras se recostaba en el colchón recubierto por cuero negro al igual que la silla de un espesor muy blando.

—Levanta un poco tu blusa, a la altura de las costillas y desabrocha el primer botón del pantalón.

Tomo las esquinas de su blusa y la levanto, ya no era tan pequeño como antes pero aún así apenas si el pantalón podía ajustarle, pero lo notaba, tan diferente de como era su abdomen antes. Desabrocho su pantalón y se puso nerviosa, la doctora abría el gel y limpiaba con un algodón el área donde lo verían.

—Es un poco frio.

Suspiro y el liquido callo en su vientre, espeso y tan congelado que contuvo la respiración. El aparato deslizaba por sobre el gel y en la pantalla se comenzaban a notar manchas que no sabia distinguir, pero cuando la Doctora se detuvo en un lugar y señalo la pantalla estuvo segura de lo que significaba esa pequeña bolita que se había desarrollado más de lo que esperaba, notaba claramente sus brazos y su cabeza pero no podía ver bien sus piernas, el tono grisáceo y oscuro de la pantalla no la deja verle bien pero ya estaba completo, era pequeño pero completo. Estaba acomodado como si fuera una pequeña Nuez en tamaño y forma.

—Aún es muy pequeño pero aquí se nota perfectamente su cabeza, estos son sus brazos —Pasaba la punta de la pluma por el pequeño manchón en la pantalla—

—Es... muy pequeño, como un pequeño humanito —sonrió y miro su vientre, regresando rápidamente la vista a la pantalla— es precioso...

Sus ojos se llenaron de tal felicidad que la doctora no evito sonreírle con sinceridad, la chica era tan joven que temió lo peor al verla tan descolocada por la situación.

—¿Eso de ahí que es? —Pregunto señalando la pantalla, sonriendo y sin dejar de mover los dedos a los costados de su cuerpo—

—Eso de allí es el medidor, se utiliza para hacer conteo el palpitar de su corazón, ¿Te gustaría escucharlo?

—¡¿Se puede?! —Pregunto aún más entusiasta—

—Si que se puede.

La doctora rio un instante y presiono algunos botones que hicieron generar desde la pantalla unos sonidos, tranquilos y frecuentes. Orihime suspiro y las lagrimas que siempre la perseguían comenzaron a brotar, callo en la realidad en la que se sentía completamente sola, lo estaba y nadie la acompañaría en un momento así. Pero lo tenia a él, a ese pequeño que ahora estaba con ella.

Salió de allí embelesada con las fotografías de su bebé, no paraba de recordar una y otra vez los latidos más hermosos que había escuchado, una pequeña figura de un bebé que pronto vería, camino por las calles distraída, contenta

—Si que se puede.

La doctora rio un instante y presiono algunos botones que hicieron generar desde la pantalla unos sonidos, tranquilos y frecuentes. Orihime suspiro y las lagrimas que siempre la perseguían comenzaron a brotar, callo en la realidad en la que se sentía completamente sola, lo estaba y nadie la acompañaría en un momento así. Pero lo tenia a él, a ese pequeño que ahora estaba con ella.

Salió de allí embelesada con las fotografías de su bebé, no paraba de recordar una y otra vez los latidos más hermosos que había escuchado, una pequeña figura de un bebé que pronto vería, camino por las calles distraída, contenta, pensando en como lo vestiría, en como seria... hasta que pensó en los ojos que tendría, en la piel que tendría. Deseo que se pareciera a él y lo acaricio con una mano mientras con la otra admiraba su nueva adquisición: esas preciosas fotografías.

—¡Inoue!

Pero no escuchaba, seguía pensando en como seria, que tan pequeño era y lo lindo que se vería vestido de marinero. Con unos increíbles ojos verdes.

—¡Inoue!

Se detuvo, abrazo las fotografías escondiéndolas en su pecho, y cubriéndose con su gran saco de invierno.

—Tatsuki... Kuchiki...

—¡Creímos que no te alcanzaríamos! Le dije a Ichigo que corriera que va tan lento como una mula —Rukia señalo hacia atrás, a un Ichigo caminando completamente cansado y apenas sonriente—

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?, ¿Qué te parece si en la tarde vamos a tu casa? hay mucho que contarte —Hablo Tatsuki rodeándole los hombros con un brazo—

Rukia se detuvo completamente, quedando pasmada frente a ella. Ambas se miraron y Orihime apretó aún más las fotografías contra su pecho.

—Tu cabello, Orihime, lo cortaste.

El ceño de Rukia se fruncía ligeramente mientras más la observaba, pero no de enojo, de desconcierto. Tatsuki la miro de regreso, no se había percatado hasta que la observo. Metió sus dedos entre su cabello y lo acaricio.

—Si que es mas corto, no sabia que lo cortarías, ¿Así que fuiste a la peluquería?, me hubieras dicho, yo he querido ir en estos días —Dijo su amiga sonriéndole, sin recriminar su cambio de aspecto— Estas greñas locas no se cortaran solas —Rio dando una palmada en la espalda de Orihime—

Las tres rieron hasta que Ichigo llego por la espalda de Rukia, se miraron ambos y él le sonrió amablemente, mucho menos cansado de como lo había visto antes.

—Hola Inoue, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Estoy bien, solo me enferme un poco en la mañana —le sonrió de regreso—

—Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa —Dijo Tatsuki dándole un pequeño empujón en la espalda para que caminara— los vemos luego, adiós Ichigo, Rukia

Orihime solo sonrió y siguió a su compañera, caminaron un momento en silencio hasta que ya estaban lejos de ellos, Tatsuki miro atrás y observo a Ichigo poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Rukia.

—¿Eso es lo que sientes? —Pregunto Rukia—

—Es poco cuando solo son unos segundos.

—Esta bastante distinta... no se emociono ni al verme y se ve tan cansada...

Ichigo alboroto un poco sus cabellos y le sonrió.

—Todo es distinto en ella desde que volvimos.

—Creo que tenias razón, algo en ella es lo que absorbe energía de nosotros.

—No le digas al sombrerero, aún no estamos seguros y no quiero que la sometan a más pruebas.

—Por lo pronto volvamos a casa, la investigare con cuidado —Se giro y lo miro, tomo su mano de su cabeza y la separo de ella— Necesitas las píldoras.

Mientras se alejaban más Tatsuki se sentía aún más intrigada por lo que llevaba en esa carpeta que cargaba contra su pecho.

—¿Si puedo ir más tarde?

—¿Qué?... ah si, claro. —le sonrió—

—Veamos una película, tengamos una noche de chicas, talvez Kuchiki pueda venir, la llamare en un rato.

—Claro...

—¿Ocurrió algo mientras estuviste sola?, no quiero parecer insistente con eso, pero a mi y bueno, a todos, nos preocupas un poco por como has estado en estos meses, se que es molesto que todo el tiempo te...

—No es nada —La detuvo riendo— estoy bien, vengan en la noche y así podemos hablar mejor —le sonrió tan radiante que Tatsuki se sintió segura de nuevo, que ella si estaba bien— preparare algunos bocadillos, sorpréndeme con la mejor película que tengas.

—¡Claro! hay una que se estreno hace rato y quiero verla.

Riendo Orihime se separo y subió las escaleras de su apartamento, girándose la llamo.

—¡No olvides las palomitas! ¡Te veo mas tarde! —Le grito desde lo alto del ultimo escalón—

Tatsuki se despidió y camino de regreso a casa, creyendo que realmente Orihime se veía mucho mejor.


	4. Sociedad de Almas

— Cuando era pequeña, Sora, tu tío, me decía que en todos hay un poco de bondad, él tenia razón. Él... —Se detuvo un instante mientras observaba la imagen en el altar— él amaría conocerte —Sonrió un poco y se acomodo en el cojín estirando sus piernas, apoyando un brazo detrás de su cuerpo para no caer, parando de acariciar su vientre— talvez me regañaría un poco por mi corta edad... —miro su vientre— pero te amaría después, siempre lo haría, como lo hizo conmigo —Prosiguió acariciándolo— Yo no creí que tu padre no pudiera sentir... aún por mucho que se comportara como una maquina, o todo el odio que Grimmjow profesaba por él... —le dio una pequeña risa amistosa— espero que tengas sus ojos, jamás vi unos ojos tan vivos como los de él, eran preciosos e impresionantes, aunque tuviera la cara de alguien que hizo muchas cosas malas él siempre tuvo algo que me parecía tierno cuando no abría la boca y comenzaba a decir tantas cosas que... no, tu no debes saber eso, esos eran nuestros problemas, yo quiero que sepas que tu padre era alguien muy fuerte, muy muy fuerte, era correcto y muy inteligente, también decía un montón de palabras que yo no entendía, tu madre no es tan culta como él —rio— pero te prometo que te ensañare tantas palabras extrañas que él sabia. Una vez me llevo una comida diferente, de aquí, del mundo humano, en realidad era muy simple, un pastel de fresas como ese que tanto te gusta, era pequeño pero también lo más delicioso que había probado en...

El timbre sonó, se mantuvo sentada un momento echando un suspiro de pereza, se levanto y acomodo su camisón en el acto. Solo unos segundos y abrió la puerta cuando el timbre fue sonado por segunda vez.

— ¡Rukia! — Se lanzo a abrazarla fuertemente y un poco agachada— ¡Me alegra tanto que estés aquí! no sabes lo mucho que tengo que contarte.

Al separarse solo el rostro de Orihime era el que sonreía. Ella también trataba de verse alegre pero no podía hacerlo, no bajo esas circunstancias. Dejo de lado el saludo con un suave asentimiento, llevaba puesto un Gigai que aun así revelaba su cansancio en el brillo de sus ojos.

—¿Pasa algo?... Rukia...

—Vamos adentro, tengo algo que decirte...

Sintió miedo con su apariencia, la habían estado llamando para que fuera a la tienda de Urahara pero no podía ir, se sentía mal en esos días, aún no estaba lista para verlos a todos en un mismo lugar. Rukia siempre era fuerte, mantenía la compostura en todas circunstancias, aún en las peores, aún en batalla, jamás la vio llorar ni derrumbarse, verla agotada y tan triste era lo peor. Ya sus problemas la mortificaban lo suficiente.

Cerro la puerta tras de ella y tomo su mano llevándola hasta la cocina, sus piernas apenas se movían para seguirle el ritmo. La sentó en una de las sillas y se sentó frente a ella, sujetándole la mano, sonriéndole con paciencia.

—Espera, te serviré té.

Se levanto deslizando los dedos de ella entre los suyos, con cuidado, desganados. La cocina estaba de junto y solo tardo un instante en servirle el té que quedaba en dos tazas blancas con figurillas de dinosaurios. Esperaba a que hablara, parecía ser algo muy serio y ya se sentía nerviosa. El problema de Ichigo siempre fue algo que la agito, pero nunca se entero del todo de lo que ocurría, nadie nunca le dijo nada, ni siquiera Ishida que lo seguía de un lado a otro. Hablaba con las enfermeras a veces o incluso con Tatsuki, todos le decían que estaba enfermo pero nadie de qué.

—Las ultimas semanas... —Comenzó con el tono muy débil— Ichigo no se ha sentido bien, yo no lo sabia porque estaba en la Sociedad, parece una enfermedad o algo parecido de Hueco Mundo, Urahara suponía que era una sanguijuela espiritual o algo así pero se fue agravando —Froto sus manos entre si y recibió la taza que le ofrecían. Orihime se mostraba angustiada pero no tenia palabra que decir, tomo su asiento frente a ella— he estado con él todos los días, su energía disminuye muy lentamente pero no la recupera, hoy a mediodía se desmayo y no ha vuelto a despertar —Sus ojos se cristalizaron y carraspeo un poco la garganta para volver a continuar—

Orihime cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, comenzando a llorar. La Shinigami tomo un sorbo del té pensando en sus siguientes palabras, intentando tentar el terreno por el que se aproximaba, llegar a ella despacio como Ichigo le había pedido, sin apuros.

—Estuvimos hablando y decidimos llevar a Ichigo a la Sociedad para que puedan ayudarlo.

—Es lo mejor... —limpio sus lagrimas y tomo de la taza para hacer pasar el llanto por su garganta— no tenia ni idea de que estaba tan mal... quería verlo pero cada vez... siempre fue tan difícil...

—¿Qué pasa Inoue? ¿Por qué nos estas evitando?... Inoue, yo entiendo que lo sucedido en Hueco Mundo no es fácil para ti, estuviste encerrada con los desquiciados de los Arrancar, no puedo decirte que se lo que viviste pero se que no es fácil y... encerrarte aquí, evitándonos, no es la solución...

—Yo... no es eso...

—¿No?, ¿entonces qué pasa? ¿te sientes mal? Puedes decírmelo Inoue, somos amigas —tomo su mano sobre la mesa, sonriéndole con ternura— pase lo que pase puedes contárnoslo, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo, solo no te alejes mas de nosotros... te necesitamos.

—Es que se que no será así... —susurro mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar y Rukia se angustiaba- si les digo van a enfadarse conmigo y... agh... —cubrió su boca y volvió a llorar amargamente—

—Calma calma, no pasara nada, sea lo que sea, te prometo que sabremos manejarlo —Acaricio su mano dándole el mayor apoyo que podía—

—Claro que si, porque cometí un error... ellos casi te matan, no se que harían conmigo...

—¿Ellos?... ¿La Sociedad?

Pasaron unos segundos en los que ella asentía y sollozaba.

—Inoue... ¿Qué hiciste?...

Negó mientras apretaba sus palmas contra su rostro.

—Hey... —tomo sus muñecas y las separo lentamente— tranquila, puedes decirme, te prometo que sea lo que sea yo no le diré a nadie, vamos, puedo ayudarte, ¿Te hicieron algo en Hueco Mundo que no mencionaste?

—Cuando estaba... trago saliva- encerrada en la torre, un arrancar me llevaba comida...

—Si, el Arrancar número 4... ¿Él te hizo algo?

Sus lagrimas brotaron aún más abundantes mientras negaba ávidamente con la cabeza.

—Yo le hice algo a él... algo terrible y unas noches antes de que él se fuera a pelear con Kurozaki... él y yo...

—Inoue... ¿Tú y él...?

—Kuchiki... estoy embarazada —Se soltó de su agarre y cubrió su rostro de nuevo—

Tardo unos minutos en reaccionar, lo medito lentamente. Un embarazo no era posible, no entre un humano y un arrancar, un ser espiritual, alguien a quien llamarías muerto, un Hueco, un ser sin cuerpo. Es que era imposible. Ella siempre había negado cualquier contacto ante la corte, apenas algunas palabras, esto era muy diferente de lo que esperaba. Considerando la peculiar familia de su amigo convaleciente quizá era posible pero no podía decirlo con exactitud, esto era un caso completamente diferente, Inoue tenia razón, los Shinigamis la buscarían para hacerle pruebas si esto fuera posible... pero era su amiga y tampoco la echaría a un lado para que los lobos se la llevaran, era riesgoso pero no podía hacerle aquello, ya sufría suficiente con los traumas permanentes.

—¿Estas segura?...

—Lo estoy, me hice todas las pruebas medicas... y es el único con el que yo... —Hablaba con el sonido de sus lagrimas acopladas entre sus dedos—

Suspiro fuerte para que la mirara.

—¿Cuanto tienes? ¿Él te obligo a hacerlo? o... ¿Fue cosa de Aizen? —Sus duras palabras la hicieron temblar—

—... cuatro meses... no, no, él y yo... él jamás me haría daño... él nunca lo hizo, no físicamente, jamás me toco... si yo no quería él nunca... —Guardo silencio—

—Cuatro meses... vaya... es mucho, ni te lo había notado, es realmente... wuau... yo... Orihime... tú... —La miro mostrando sus ojillos miel entre los dedos— ¿Lo querías? ¿Te obligo?

—No... yo... Rukia, yo... no lo sé...

Guardo silencio, comenzando a sentirse agotada, notaba dolor en sus piernas, de las rodillas hacia abajo en forma de palpitaciones imparables como si hubiera corrido o caminado demasiado, lo ignoro. Trato de alegrarse por la noticia pero no podía imaginarlo, no sabia como reaccionar, estaba enfadada, cansada, fastidiada.

—Eso es imposible...

—No lo es, yo creí que lo era, fui a hacerme revisiones normales y la doctora me lo dijo... Rukia, por favor, no le digas a nadie.

Al observarla noto su desesperación, la misma mirada que tenia cuando la encontraron. Abrazaba su vientre con ambos brazos a su alrededor, con la desesperación de una niña, el miedo impregnado en su rostro.

—Inoue...yo no se que debería hacer, es algo que los Shinigamis debemos investigar, no sabemos como algo así puede repercutir en ti, una humana.

Cerro sus ojos un momento, necesitaba encontrar una idea, no podía dejar que lo dijera y que luego se lo quitaran, no podían hacerle eso, era peligroso.

—No importa, no les digas, si preguntan diremos que fue de otra persona, no tienen que saberlo.

Su energía en las palabras la acalambraron, era como un deseo para navidad que sabias que no se cumpliría pero que igual pides con fé.

—Esta bien... no lo sabrán por mi, pero al menos tienes que decirle a Urahara, él no les diría... pero necesitas que alguien con experiencia te revise... yo no puedo hacerlo, sino lo haría pero no... —cubrió sus ojos con la palma de su mano— mira, Inoue, yo tengo que irme, hoy llevaremos a Ichigo a la Sociedad de Almas, quisiera quedarme contigo pero... de verdad Ichigo necesita la ayuda —Descubrió su rostro y tomo sus manos tratando de ser directa— mientras no estoy prométeme que le dirás a Urahara, no puedes esconderlo por siempre y él podrá ayudarte...

—No te enfades conmigo... se que fue un error... se que no estuvo bien, los traicione... —Sus lagrimas se deslizaron cuando mordió su labio inferior con dolor— Yo no quería que esto pasara así... pero es que él era tan especial para mi y yo no lo sabia hasta que se desvaneció frente a mi...—sollozo y el ceño que rukia mantenía fruncido igual lo hizo con dolor empático— perdóname... por favor, yo no podría hacer esto sola... yo no quería tenerlo al principio pero es lo único... lo único que me queda de él...

La shinigami se levanto y la abrazo dejando caer todas sus preocupaciones por ella desde la ultima vez que la había visto. Acaricio su largo cabello y el enojo se fue disipando. Sentía impotencia al tener que dejarla sola de nuevo pero las razones de su partida eran aún más importantes. Le dio un beso en la frente y jalo su silla más cerca de la suya, se sentó y le sonrió con toda sinceridad.

—Si vas a tenerlo será mejor que les digas, no pasara nada, somos tus amigos, estaremos contigo siempre. Ellos entenderán. No quiero que hagas esto sola, por favor, no tengas miedo de decírnoslo. Lamento haberme molestado, Inoue, no lo imagine. No es tu culpa, nunca lo fue. No digas que nos traicionaste Inoue, vamos, sonríe, será un lindo bebe, piensa en ello. Todos te ayudaremos con el pero tienes que decirles primero y dejar de esconderte...

—Esta bien... —Asintió—

—¿Puedo sentirlo?...

Inoue sonrió y asintió de nuevo, tomo su mano, se enderezo y la coloco en su vientre.

—Oh... es... como una pequeña bolita —sonrío— no creí que lo que escondieras seria esto, es tan chiquito... —coloco su otra mano y rodeo su vientre—

—¿Cuanto puede tardar una mujer en dar un pequeño aviso a otra? —Refunfuñaba agitando el pie contra el pavimento haciendo tintinear su espada—

Uryuu levanto los hombros y continuaron mirando hacia la calle.

—Hace tiempo que no se veían y Orihime se rehúsa a hablar con cualquiera de nosotros, talvez Rukia consiguió que hablara esta vez.

—Talvez debería dejarla atrás y llevarme al estúpido Ichi-fresa conmigo... ¡Huigh!, cuanto odio esperar mujeres...

—Deberías dejar de insultarme a mis espaldas, Piñita. Y quizá eso te explique porque siempre estas solo.

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta, Ichigo ya en su traje de Shinigami pero desarmado y sosteniéndose de Chad desde el brazo.

—Solo no te golpeo porque ya estas bastante jodido, ICHI-FRESA.

—Llego —Alerto Uryuu— Kuchiki, ¿Paso algo?

Levanto la vista del suelo mientras avanzaba algunos metros para estar frente a ellos. Su rostro en un principio solo era la mortificación de toda la información, no sabia que hacer o como reaccionar; tenia que pensar en una solución y dejar a un lado sus cargas personales pero cuando miro a Ichigo levantado, tambaleante, recordó que tenia prioridades, que no estaba allí por su amiga que ahora le preocupaba, estaba por algo que de momento era más importante: El bienestar de Ichigo. Les sonrió a los tres, sintiendo más calma. Deseaba poder decirle a Renji, por un momento lo había considerado pero conocía lo necio y explosivo que era, muy mala idea. Repentinamente dejo de pensar en ello, su cabeza quedo en blanco de pensamiento cuando los cabellos naranjas cayeron de lleno contra el suelo.

Observaba el amanecer en la Sociedad como jamás lo había apreciado, calmado y lleno de una atmosfera absorbente y anhelante. Su compañera estaba en silencio sentada en la cama sosteniendo su mano, acariciándola lentamente con su dedo índice, haciendo posibles calculos que él no trataría de descifrar por lo absorto del amanecer que alumbraba las pequeñas plantas del jardín que admiraba por la puerta abierta. Tocando el frio viento digno de un desierto como el Rikongan. Desde el primer momento dentro del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo pensó que no lo dejarían descansar pero había sido todo lo contrario, tenia el permiso y el lugar adecuado de descansar tanto como quisiera, todo en base de la teoría de un Científico Safado.

—Rukia...

Al llamarla pensó en sacarla de su absorción por el reciente alumbrado jardín pero eso no sucedió, el cuarto en suaves penumbras hacían de su rostro un espectáculo de sombras que le gusto apreciar con detenimiento en su pequeña nariz llena de matices variados. Deslizó su mano lejos de la suya, lo que la hizo mirarlo escrutante.

—Lo siento, ¿Qué pasa?

—Dímelo tú, ¿Qué ocurre?

La miro morder su labio inferior con angustia. Regreso la mirada al frente y al cielo desde la puerta abierta de madera.

—Se supone que no debo decirte, es confidencial de la Sociedad de Almas. El cuartel general lo tiene restringido para habitantes fuera de la... —lo miro— aún si no te lo digo te darás cuenta —bajo la vista un momento— tú los conoces... y por como eres...

Se enderezo en la cama un poco más, poniendo su columna completamente recta contra la base. No veía el rumbo por el que se dirigía pero si ya comenzaba con sus reglas y todo lo que siempre le decía antes de soltar algo era porque aquello debía ser importante.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Desde el arresto de Aizen —Su voz retomo el tono ronco y seguro— desde entonces los tratos con Hueco Mundo se vieron predispuesto de manera más diplomática con los Arrancar que sobrevivieron e impusieron un tipo de organización monárquica que les permitiera no ser arrestados o no tener que levantarse en armas contra nosotros de nuevo, ellos estaban débiles, los Arrancar no son estúpidos, no todos. La Arrancar Halibel que correspondía al número 3 en la escuadra de Aizen, ella hablo primero y tomo en sus manos el poder de... —Miro a Ichigo un momento, tratando de buscar la palabra que encajara con el tipo de método que emplearon los sobrevivientes— de aquello que ellos llaman "El Rey de Las Noches"... el arrancar Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez es parte de todo este movimiento, él y otros arrancar pidieron audiencia con el Capitán Comandante Yamamoto...


	5. Infierno

No sabía lo que ocurría, solo lo que deseaba sin siquiera darse cuenta. Miro por la ventana iluminada, ella estaba allí, sentada frente a una mesa vacía, con sus ojos hinchados y las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas. Olía el hedor de sangre como viento a su alrededor. Los impulsos siempre habían sido un error que jamás cometía pero la sensación de uno de ellos cosquilleando sus dedos fue lo que le movía a acercarse, deseando tocarla y manchar sus dedos de aquellas lágrimas saladas que siempre observaba en su piel. La sensación se esparcía desde su estómago llegando a sus muñecas y al final a sus dedos y piernas.

data-p-id=3e70d9a839cfbb01a2f2f81bcb7f064c,Cuando despiertas de un sueño no es exactamente como si el sueño se volviera borroso y suavemente despertaras de él, nunca era así en realidad, siempre abrías tus ojos al mundo y tardabas unos segundos en recobrar la conciencia, esos segundos en los que no sabes nada de nadie ni nada de nada. Giro su vista alrededor de donde se encontraba, el frio suelo le golpeaba en la espalda como hielo. Sus músculos no estaban entumidos pero si doloridos. Se quedó un momento en aquel lugar, observando el cielo oscuro mientras buscaba alguna fuerza dentro de su interior que acompañado de la curiosidad le hicieron levantarse, todo esto tardaba en llegar pero se inquietaba con los aromas que se acercaban. Estiro su mano, arrastrándola un poco en el suelo, toco la punto de su cuerno y suspiro un poco aliviado, deslizo sus dedos por los relieves del hueso, paso por su mejilla tocando su pómulo derecho, al fin descanso su mano sobre su ojo y a ambos los cerro. Descansaba solo un momento, solo unos segundos en los que se sintiera menos vulnerable. Escuchaba y olía cada movimiento, corrían empujándose entre ellos a gran velocidad, algo los estaba atacando pero no les importaba, seguían corriendo a su posición, mas hambrientos que preocupados. Entre las muchas energías no podía percibir ninguna correctamente, entre las muchas pisadas no podía distinguir ninguna distinta de las otras, se esforzaba por hacerlo pero a final de cuentas no lograba nada y se mal gastaba.

data-p-id=7f777b182977171846ca5cd886a4c0e5,Abrió los ojos, limpio la sangre de su barbilla y se levantó con más ayuda de sus brazos que del resto, apretando los ojos en el proceso, cuando estuvo sentado observo el resto de su cuerpo; en las peores condiciones deseaba que amenos pudiera levantarse o los peores que los buitres terminarían comiendo todos sus restos. Miro sus piernas apenas cubiertas por al Hakama blanco que ahora era más carmesí que blanco. Apoyo las palmas en el suelo y con mucho esfuerzo se puso en pie, quedándose quieto, buscando el equilibrio. Intento avanzar pero el crujir de sus propios huesos le pidieron detenerse, apenas había arrastrado un pie por la acera. Pensó en la arena blanca de Hueco Mundo y que si tal vez hubiera estado allí de esta forma sus pies habrían tropezado entre su suavidad blanca. Razono de inmediato pero sin mucha sensatez lo próximo que tal vez podría lograr hacer. Estiro su brazo al aire y calo toda la energía que podía por todo su cuerpo, como si le asfixiaran desde el pecho, sofocándose por fin lo logro.

data-p-id=52c43819fe5cf54e1f35365527d1d0ce, **

data-p-id=0100272efce74be8798cafc01138862f,—¡Entonces! Las partículas de energía espiritual se esparcen por las pequeñas rendijas que los demonios hacen al escapar de ellas, o amenos sus pequeñas criaturas, es completamente imposible que un espécimen de ese calibre pueda escapar al mundo humano sin nuestro consentimiento y no hacer ningún destrozo en el proceso.

Todos los Capitanes observaban la excitación con la que El Capitán de la escuadra 12 explicaba sus posibles hipótesis sobre la relación entre las energías de la puerta del infierno en el mundo humano. Se movía exaltado explicando en una pizarra de carboncillo como habían sido hipotéticamente los sucesos. Hitsugaya azotaba la punta de su pie con impaciencia en el suelo, llevaba horas esperando que los otros Capitanes propusieran una solución pero esto no ocurría y el exaltado Capitán de Investigación y Desarrollo continuaba hablando más y más sobre el tema, casi llegando a una absoluta palabrería. Todos los Capitanes estaban en total tensión, hasta el más enloquecido de todos comprendía la máxima seriedad que estos acontecimientos remarcaban y se mantenía en silencio esperando que alguna idea de sus compañeros o de sí mismo le sorprendiera para abordar el asunto.

data-p-id=60db8f9b26bbd62b98c4503083e7d1cb,—Recordemos, Capitanes —Acentuó Unohana abriendo las expectativas de todos y dando un paso al frente, sonriente en total calma—, que los Demonios no son simples Hollow's que podamos combatir, siendo realistas, Capitán kurotsuchi, y si me permite decirlo —El asintió observándola enloquecido— si un demonio estuviera suelto... ¿No sería usted el primero en enterarse de su entrada a cualquier mundo?

—¡Por supuesto! Pero nada como tal ha ocurrido, es cierto que algo salió de las puertas, no sabemos que fue exactamente pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacer cualquier esfuerzo, la energía era tan mínima que casi podrías decir que la criatura estaba muriendo.

data-p-id=9ef4eec26eb78d4ccc4618c33992328d,—¡Pero es imposible! —Llamo Hitsugaya— Los Demonios no pueden morir, tienen las cadenas atadas a su cuerpo y no pueden salir, el Rey no lo permitiría.

—Bueno, lo hemos visto, tal vez el Rey no se dio cuenta.

—¿Insinúas que el Rey se ha equivocado? —Mascullo Soi Fong ofendida—

Mantuvieron silencio. Todos mirándose entre sí.

—Debemos llamarlos —Puntuó Kuchiki—

—De entre todos me sorprenden más sus palabras, Capitán Kuchiki —Respondió Ukitake— Pero es cierto, mi Capitán Comandante, los Arrancar son los más próximos a ayudarnos con esta problemática. No nos han fallado con sus reportes y ellos también han aceptado que algo pasa con sus Gargantas, además del avistamiento… de la… mano… cuando pasan por la tela dimensional.

—Pues entonces esta dicho —Se levantó apoyado de su bastón y resoplo al hacerlo— Capitana del Escuadrón 1, contacte con los Arrancar.

data-p-id=514faf5a71b4f0f67374c388f37aa0d7,**

data-p-id=0e6f319205cb7428e10f48151357c226,La arena resbalaba por sus pies mientras avanzaba. Se sentía perdido y adolorido, daba por sentado que algún musculo en su espalda estaba desgarrado, escocia al caminar y limitaba el movimiento de la mitad de su cuerpo. Conocía la zona, paseaba la mirada por todo rincón desde que había logrado levantarse de la caída. Era un bosque inmenso y en realidad estaba alerta solo porque no tenía las condiciones óptimas para pelear. Miro por sobre su cabeza y se agobio con lo alto de los pinos. La punzada en su costado lo regreso a mirar frente de sí. No sentía desesperación ni ira, lo único que pensaba y deseaba era salir de aquel bosque de lamentos, el único lugar con aparente vida en todo Hueco Mundo. Se acercó con quejidos al muro gigante de piedra y arena blanca. Respiro frio y toco sus costillas, su cuerpo estaba tan deteriorado y cansado que el mínimo movimiento le hacía sentir cada musculo empleado.

data-p-id=0e3d49aec2b65143347dc6cb17315233,Se recargo en un árbol inmenso, escuchando a los Gillian acercarse por el aroma de su sangre. Respiro profundo solo pensando en los ojos miel que le sonrieron por última vez en su castillo de la torre. Rememoraba su rostro con la melena naranja deslizándose entre sus dedos. Su cálida piel enfriándose entre sus manos. Apenas una curvatura se formó en su rostro cuando la vio soltar con ira la pequeña palma de su carnosa mano en su rostro, con todas sus fuerzas. Respiro en la realidad cuando el alarido de un Gilliam se sintió tan cerca como un resoplido en sus oídos. Alzo la mirada, una vez más, no tenía fuerza, entendía que pasaría pero por un momento quiso desear no saberlo.

data-p-id=9747b7ba541039d581f8938ff1787a4b,Levanto su mano acertando lo último que se creía capaz de hacer:

 **—** ** _Garganta._**


	6. Muerto

Una hora después todavía yacía en la cama, inmóvil y consciente. Hacía apenas unos minutos las energías habían sobrevolado el cielo, bajado en estruendos y risas. Podría jurar que incluso había escuchado como se abrían las gargantas en el cielo. Ya conocía tan bien esa escena que imaginaba los sucesos, la tela dimensional rasgándose con una mueca y las pisadas socarronas de los arrancar en tierra enemiga, donde nadie puede hacerles daño por el convenio entre ambos bandos. Se sentó en la cama exasperado. Algo de todo no le agradaba, tenía muy poco tiempo después del desastre que ellos habían formado, si bien sabía que los Arrancar ahora procuraban una paz no dejaba de inquietarle que estuviera el aquí. Conocía su energía y la sentía.

Decidió esperar, tanto solo fueran un par de horas pero no podía, sería imprudente ir, ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué haría en su situación?. No se podría defender ni a si mismo tal como estaba. Si los Arrancar estaban allí, en esa habitación donde todos los Capitanes se reúnen es por algo grave, tal como había dicho Rukia. ¿Qué podía ser tan malo?

Ichigo se desplazó sigiloso por la habitación, salió por la ventana después de vestirse de negro y avanzo discretamente por los tejados. No poseía la fuerza de siempre pero estaba lo suficiente mejor para todo aquello. Se deslizo por el tejado y bajo a piso sólido. No le tomo mucho tiempo y llego al gran salón, entro despistando a algunos guardias que se aglomeraban a los alrededores bastante alarmados. Subió de nuevo por una barandilla de madera y llego al segundo piso, no tenían guardias en la primera puerta, tenía que cruzarla para llegar a la sala de juntas privadas por lo que le extraño. Entro de un fuerte tirón y los ojos de la Capitana Soi Fong le hicieron saber que estaba siendo tan imprudente como lo había creído.

Permaneció allí, evaluando la situación.

—Tú no puedes estar aquí.

A pesar de que no gritaba su voz era como susurrar gritando, fuerte y con el tono de un grito sin aliento. Mascullado entre dientes molestos. Ignorarla era difícil cuando se plantaba frente a su vista pero sus ojos ya serian completamente absorbidos por los del Arrancar más fiero que conocía. No le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera se formaban muecas en su rostro. La ropa blanca contrastaba tanto con el lugar que sus cabellos azules podían ignorarse. Llevaba los brazos doblados sobre su pecho, tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios en un puchero tosco.

—Gato…

Giro su vista a el, enfurecido, se acerco y le tomo del cuello estrellándole con la puerta cerrada detrás de él. Era fácil manipularle de esa forma, no tenía toda su fuerza aun, también recordó aquello cuando los dedos del Arrancar estaban apretando con demasiada fuerza en su cuello.

—Soy una maldita Pantera, joder…

Un par de guardias del Escuadrón dos que Ichigo había ignorado se encontraban dentro de la habitación desplegando sus armas, señalando al agresor con sus puntas.

Le tiro de un empujón a la izquierda, se redirigió azotando los pies en la madera, abrió las puertas rompiendo los seguros. Desde el suelo y con ayuda de los Shinigamis, Ichigo observaba el interior del cuarto de juntas. El Capitán Comandante fue el primero en ver, estaba sentado en el fondo frente a una gran mesa tradicional, frente de él y dándole la espalda estaba una cabellera rubia que no distinguió de inmediato y que por las vestimentas claramente era un arrancar, a sus lados dos arrancar que no conocía. Solo el Capitán Ukitake y el Capitán Kyoraku estaban a su lado, nada sorprendidos de su aparición. Se quedó de pie.

—Llego el que queríamos, ya no tienes que hablar con estos viejitos.

Halibel dio un pequeño asentimiento al Comandante y se levantó del cojín. Encaro a Grimmjow que ya se hacía a un lado de nuevo con los brazos cruzados.

Su cabeza albergaba todas las dudas posibles sobre los acontecimientos y no dejaba de mirar a todas partes desde su asiento. Pasaron tantos minutos que comenzaba a inquietarse, las cosas no eran como creía que serían, esperaba algo diferente, como una clase de reproche o algo así, como Rukia. El ex Científico solamente asintió y parpadeo un sinfín de veces, se levantó, le sonrió y finalmente dijo "Voy por una taza de té para ambos" y puff, se había esfumado tras la puerta corrediza. Se levantó tratando de espabilarse un poco con eso. Agradeció el silencio, estaba pensando en la torre de nuevo, mientras pasaba sus dedos por los estantes viejos, sorprendentemente no encontraba ni una pisca de polvo. Al principio paso horas hablando de otras cosas, de su extraño estado de salud y de las increíbles ganas de quedarse en cama todo el día, de la comida de ayer, cosas banales. Urahara la detuvo y dijo "Tú y yo no hablamos mucho, pero sé que no es de esto de lo que quieres hablarme. Dímelo a tu tiempo, pero se honesta conmigo." Y se quedó tan confundida en ese momento, tan atrapada. Lo soltó como pan caliente en la tienda.

Esos estantes parecían adquirir la más valiosa mercancía, no entendía nada de lo que allí se vendía pero igual miraba, como fingiendo ser un cliente más.

Como quería comer un Baskin Robbins ahora mismo… uno de chocolate con fresas.

En su rostro resplandecía una energía positiva que ambos observaron desde la puerta. Yuruichi sentía lastima y su mirada lo expresaba por completo. Con su mano en el hombro de su compañero le dio un pequeño empujón para que entrase a la habitación con ella. Ambos se acercaron y Orihime al voltear dio un pequeño salto de susto.

—Desconocíamos tu estado de salud —Las palabras se le dificultaban cuando era a él a quien tenía que decirlas, las sentía tan lejos de su naturaleza— Pero necesitamos la audiencia con la mujer Humana, Inoue Orihime, que fue tomada como prisionera por… el señor Aizen.

—Eso nunca.

Su ceño fruncido desde el principio fue la respuesta a todas sus palabras. Ambos Arrancar sentados juntos frente a él, a sus lados Rukia y Renji, por ultimo con Yamamoto de espectador, dando su permiso para dicha reunión. Grimmjow penetraba con la mirada a todos en la mesa, molesto, muy molesto.

—Jamás dejaríamos que los depravados de los Arrancar la tengan de nuevo, si no puedo defenderla ella no ira a ninguna parte.

La aspereza en la voz de Ichigo inflaba de orgullo a Renji, intimidando a Rukia mientras trataba de comprender su necesidad. Cerro sus puños sobre su regazo, sin mirar a nadie en particular, recordando en el momento menos indicado las palabras de su amiga con respecto a aquel Arrancar. Ichigo negaba lentamente con cada intento de Halibel por hacerle entender. Como había dicho ella, el barranco que distinguía Hueco Mundo y el Bosque Giliam sufrió un gran destrozo que ahora conectaba ambas partes, algo que jamás ocurría debido a las distintas clases y naturalezas de los hollows, desventajando a algunos. Alguien se estaba comiendo a todos los Hollow´s con una velocidad atroz.

—Depravados… claro… estúpidos Shinimierdas… -Balbuceaba Grimmjow-

—El Capitán Comandante ya ha dado su permiso de mandar escuadrones a la ayuda de la reconstrucción de nuestra línea. Nosotros sabemos el potencial que tiene la ex prisionera. Sera mucho más rápido reparar los daños.

—¡Ni siquiera sabemos si ella tiene esa capacidad y si el bastardo de Aizen lo dijo les estaba mintiendo! ¡y se llama Inoue!, joder, no ex prisionera.

La paciencia de Halibel se acababa.

—¡Ya estoy harto Halibel! —Azoto un puño sobre la mesa. Grimmjow le miro retándole después de lo dicho— ¡Porque no solo les decimos…!

—¡Sexta!

Se miraron un momento, el volvió a cruzarse de brazos y tirarse de lleno en el cojín. Desvió la mirada de todos, estaba hastiado de ello, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en Hueco Mundo que ver esas conversaciones aburridas. Halibel cerró los ojos unos momentos, respirando fuerte el aroma de arena en su ropa. Se redirigió a Yamamoto.

—Lamento este desorden. Hemos entregado nuestro reporte y esperemos que nos den respuestas con las muestras que les entregamos. Agradeceremos su ayuda tan pronto como llegue.

Se levantó.

—Nos retiramos.

Grimmjow se levantó, solo Halibel se inclinó con respeto, ambos salieron del lugar seguidos por Soi Fong y Shinigamis de la primera división.

Grimmjow Jeaguerjaquez no tenía un corazón noble, ni se guiaba por cursilerías, era una bestia de puro instinto y hambre. Por muy que fuera así, tan bestial, algo en esa mujer le inquietaba, en sus ojos miel tan profundos. La recordó en ese momento, viéndolo y juzgándolo con sus palabras dulces asustadas pero comprensivas, con esa torpeza envuelta de pánico y fuerza. Algo emanaba de ella, algo que todos en Hueco Mundo aspiraban, la mayoría solo ansiando comerla. Dio una última mirada a los desgraciados vestidos de negro y partió en silencio de regreso.

—¡Es una locura! Esos malditos solo quieren llevársela y ya, tú y yo sabemos que Inoue no puede reparar construcciones. Es una estupidez inventada por ellos…

—Ichigo, ya, es suficiente. Nosotros sabemos que es así, pero quizá solamente quieren comprobarlo, o quizá ellos saben algo que nosotros no con respecto a Inoue.

Se jalo sus cabellos naranja, molesto y tratando de entenderlo. Nervioso de que pudieran planear algo ahora que no estaba en condiciones de detenerlos, de protegerla. Todo por su inmensa estupidez, presentarse ante ellos solo por desear verlos por sí mismo, era un imbécil. Agotado se sentó en la cama, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

Rukia dio una mirada significativa a su compañero pelirrojo que se apoyaba en la puerta. Ambos sabían los detalles de todo y Renji con el tiempo había asimilado que lo más conveniente era solo no decir nada del tema aunque él apoyaba que debían decirle todos los detalles.

Camino por los viejos pasillos polvosos de Las Noches, en las torres abandonadas donde ya nadie habitaba, más que algunos Hollows carroñeros que a veces se escondían en los rincones. Se recargo en la vieja puerta rota de la habitación, el piso de los Arrancar. Todo en escombros, la arena casi adueñándose de cada rincón. La luna alumbraba el lugar, la luna muerta. El parecía una sombra blanca contrastando con las verdaderas. Sonrió por lo desgraciado que lo veía desde la puerta. Claro que le reconocía, reconocía ese maldito cuerno formado en su cabeza, el cabello negro y tupido, la piel desagradablemente blanca, muerta. Las manchas de sangre en su espalda.

—Se la llevaron, deberías haberla visto, estaba tan feliz de irse de aquí.

Mentía, el no pudo verla irse, pero era lo más cruel que atinaba decir, después de todo el Arrancar frente al denotaba tristeza por el viejo lugar de su prisionera.

—Eres tan estúpido que ni siquiera te impresiona verme, sexta.

Sus ojos se abrieron con tal sorpresa que se tambaleo un poco al separarse de la puerta. El jamas decía groserías, jamás. Mucho menos le ponía atención. Arrugo el entrecejo, miro su silueta que no se movía. Le fastidiaba de tantas maneras en el pasado que reconocía cuando evitaba las cosas, las pocas cosas, en las que tenía razón. Sus palabras se escucharon vivas, más vivas de lo que nunca le escucho decir, no como una máquina.

Una de sus manos se deslizaba por el suelo, acariciando la arena sobre el piso blanco. Las uñas teñidas de negro ya no existían en su piel, las veía traslucidas y la piel carnosa igual de pálida que el resto, era un cambio tan singular que no comprendía.

—Jeaguerjaquez…

Giro su rostro y le miro. Él se quedó tenso, inquieto y con la intención de huir plasmada en su expresión corporal. La silueta de la Luna enmarcada en el techo roto de la habitación hacia brillar como una fiera los ojos calmos y llenos de tristeza. Dejo salir su respiración pasmada y dio un paso más acercándose, con la curiosidad de un felino. Se inclinó lentamente hasta hincarse en el suelo. Grimmjow al principio solo creía haberlo visto como parte de su imaginación, no estaba muy cuerdo a veces, le siguió por un par de días y comprobó que era real, era este momento cuando quería estar seguro. Hacia unos días que en esos mismos pasillos creyó ver a Aizen, creyó escucharle hablar.

 **—** **¿Cómo morí?...**

Los ojos azules se abrieron por completo, volviéndose a inquietar pero la curiosidad era tan grande que le sonrió creyendo que era una absurda broma.


	7. Seré un demonio

Se iba desperezando al alborear esa mañana. Con la celeridad apagada después de salir huyendo de esa tienda para locos espíritus, había sido menos de las seis de la mañana y el sol estaba oculto cuando se apresuro por las calles a casi escondidas de los ex shinigamis.

Con los jadeos de la caminata exhausta pensó en un titileo las palabras de Kisuke, sus crueles palabras. Acaricio la pared a lo largo de una casa mientras pausaba cada vez más sus pasos bajo un frondoso árbol escondido tras el muro de un patio, solo sus hojillas tupidas cubrían su silueta. Se paro un momento, bajo los mechones despeinados de las hojas, recargándose en esa pared cubriente. Encontraba dolorosa esa soledad. De algún modo, manera, o lo que fuera que significase lo mismo, no lamentaba sus tormentos tan temprano, como si no sintiera nada. Estéril a su alrededor. Impropia a sí misma.

Alcanzar el conocimiento, la salida, de lo que debía hacer le obligaba casi a desesperarse y morderse las uñas. Sora la había criado de una manera distinta, en la que cada ser vivo, sea como sea, tiene derecho a ello; a vivir.

Contrajo sus manos amarrándolas con sus dedos, sujetándose mutuamente. Buscando salidas era que terminaba fantaseando, pensó que incluso huyendo del país nadie podría hacerle daño, pero no tenía el dinero y aunque lo tuviera no es como si la Sociedad de Almas no estuviera dispersa por todo el mundo. Tenía los ojos irritados aun, hinchados un poco por el llanto constante que la acompaño toda la noche, en silencio sobre aquel futón en el que durmió. Las Hipótesis de ambos fueron muy crueles, ninguna de ellas terminaba en algo feliz. En ninguna ella terminaba cargando a su bebe.

Si era tan imposible que algo así pasara ¿Por qué estaba pasando?, era lo único que no paraba de pensar, lo único que le decía que si estaba pasando entonces era posible.

—Ulquiorra...

Sonrió al reconfortarse con lo último. Tallo con la palma de su mano uno de sus ojos, limpiando los vestigios de lágrimas.

Sintió un flameo intenso que se posiciono en su vientre, una agitación proviniendo desde dentro. Coloco sus manos sobre este y alzo la mirada, buscando ese particular flameo de energía que le helaba la piel. Su consciencia gritaba que se fuera del lugar pero solo se quedó estancada al delatar al sujeto observador. No estaba lejos y no parecía interesado en hacerlo. El Hakama blanco se balanceaba con el aire y los cabellos azules igual lo hacían. La marca sobre su pecho parecía más oscura por los tintes del pre-amanecer a sus espaldas y el centelleante azul no la miraba empedernido como en otras ocasiones, era un tono casi cálido, cansado y hasta melancólico, una melancolía dura. Empecinado a no aproximarse a ella cubrió su vientre con sus brazos, deseando desviar la mirada del Arrancar de su cuerpo pero fuera de ella poder hacerlo.

Sus ojos la llenaron de una sensación extraña, el pequeño en su vientre se sentía inquieto pero ella sabía que era imposible, pues a su edad no podría moverse lo suficiente para notarle tanto. Sentía un vibrar en su vientre que le calaba en las entrañas. Casi juraba que aquel arrancar veía más que su simple cuerpo, que le notaba más profundamente. Parecía ver figuras transparentes a su alrededor y ninguna macabra sonrisa se le dibujaba, una expresión que nunca le veía portar era esa seriedad genuina.

Era magnifica esa sensación, le asustaba y le abrumaba pero al mismo tiempo parecía completarle, llenarle de energía.

El Arrancar que estaba casi embelesado por su presencia dio un paso al frente, viéndola tambalear. Emanaba un aroma embriagador, quería descubrir, sentía aquellos lazos rodeando su cuerpo y le deseaba cerca. Aspiro con una fuerza que calo en su nariz y su Hollow cosquilleo en la piel recubierta de la espesa oscuridad. Su aroma le empañaba de un hambre casi agitada.

Un poco más avispado se detuvo en cualquier movimiento que inconsciente pudiera hacer, no giro su rostro para encontrar al causante de la energía azulina y el sonido chirriante de esta acumulándose en una flecha que apuntaba a su cabeza, deslizo sus manos en los bolsillos del Hakama y cerró los ojos, guardando su irritación por la interrupción. Al recobrar sus cinco sentidos se dio cuenta de quién era la que estaba a punto de volverse su comida, algo mucho más bajo que un Hollow común.

A unos pasos en el aire el Quincy le amenaza.

—Creí que los Arrancar no debían venir al Mundo Humano.

Se gira con el ceño fruncido con superioridad, dando honor a su altura y soberbia. Mostrándole los colmillos en una sonrisa asemejada en todo a la de su real apariencia; una pantera en acecho.

—Que escondas tu reiatsu lo hace aún más sospechoso.

La mano del Quincy no se agitaba y mantenía la expresión densa de odio. Una oleada de reiatsu azulino como sus flechas le agito con dolor inexpresivo cuando el Hollow que le retaba lo amenazo con su propia fuerza, advirtiéndole. Frunciéndole un poco sus facciones. Extendió su mano en un puño dando un golpe a la nada y el arquero tenso aún más su flecha al mirar ese acto tan brusco. La tela dimensional se rompió casi al instante por el contacto brusco de su puño y la Garganta comenzó a abrirse a su costado, destartalando el cielo.

Solo se dirigieron una mirada antes de que se desvaneciera dentro de los pasillos oscuros del cielo partido. El suspiro sonoro de Uryuu y la extinción de su reatsu no hizo que Orihime le tomara atención, sus ojos se fijaban en las hendiduras del cielo cerrándose con rapidez. Trayéndole recuerdos dolorosos y quitándole el aire con un quejido.

Se quedó mirándola, desde el puesto del Arrancar. Sus cabellos naranjas cortos cubrían apenas debajo de su mandíbula y sus ojos perdidos en la Garganta cerrada y el cielo tintado de colores. Se alarmo con extrañeza cuando los grises ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Bajo con rapidez hasta su nivel, contemplándola un instante.

—Inoue... no tendrás que preocuparte por esos tipos cuando Ichigo vuelva...

Puso con nerviosismo una mano sobre su hombro, sacándola ligeramente de aquel transe melancólico. Capto su atención y por un momento creyó que las lágrimas vistas acumuladas en sus ojos fueron solo su imaginación, ella se veía contenta, sus ojos brillaban de alegría, la alegría tan particular que la veía cargar desde que la conoció, cuando ni siquiera eran amigos.

—Está bien —Con aquel tono su corazón descanso un momento de sus preocupaciones— Grimmjow no vino a hacerme daño.

—Si pero... ¿Qué no viste como te miraba?

Ambos voltearon la vista al cielo, conscientes de lo lejos que el Hollow estaba. El Quincy lo reflexiono un momento, a pesar de su lejanía en unos segundos podría volver, sin ningún costo o tardío.

En su cumbre de pensamientos la Peli naranja también reflexionaba con un anhelo que en su interior empezó a cavilarse al ver lo cercano que podía estar de ese mundo, del mundo de arenas del que deseo salir en el pasado. Una salida para sus problemas talvez no sería la huida de un país, sino de una dimensión, La Sociedad de Almas no tenía poder en ese mundo. Lo maquino en su cabeza y pensó en el deseo que observo sobre los ojos radiantes de celeste; de centelleante Azul Rey.

—Inoue...

—Debo ir a casa, te veo en la noche ¿Si? Es la fiesta de Graduación e iré a mirar vestidos con Tatsuki.

Le sonrió con sus manos hechas un puño sobre su vientre cubierto por un abrigo. Los rayos del sol centellearon en su cabello y él se quedó expectante a su rostro, asintiéndole con lentitud. Su benévola sonrisa le lleno de una calma y súbita agitación acompasada, en un palpitar de su corazón que no congeniaba con sus emociones contradictorias. Se alejó sin despegarle la sonrisa de su rostro y camino por las recién iluminadas callejuelas cercanas a su confinamiento de apartamentos. Su silueta le dio el pensamiento de lo poco que había pasado tiempo con ella desde el problema de Ichigo, desde que este se fuera. Ya habían pasado algunas semanas y la única que no estaba al tanto de la situación era ella.

Fue bendecida con una hermosura que se opacaba con la tristeza de sus ojos, una belleza que ella nunca se reconoció, ni cuando la vanidad de la juventud la había atacado. Por las creencias y su cultura siempre se mantuvo al margen de la clase de deseo que la tenía como ahora. De nuevo frente a ese espejo observo su rostro bañado de un nuevo encanto, uno más maduro que antes. El único momento en el que se sintió hermosa, en el que la vanidad le lleno fue cuando esas gélidas manos recorrieron sus mejillas, perforando sus iris con el brillante verde. Sus ojos como el musgo. La frescura del desierto y la humedad de los besos correspondidos. Puso su mano en su mejilla, sin poder comparar su delgada y pequeña mano con la de ese hombre de cabellos negros, le faltaba la frialdad del tacto, lo largo de sus dedos y las uñas negras.

No había olvidado el largo del cuerno de un diablo partido a la mitad.

" _—_ _ **Si es como dices, mujer, yo sería el diablo de los cuernos largos.**_ "

Aquel día solo lo miro recargado en aquella puerta cerrada, la charola de comida insípida frente su cuerpo y ella recitándole que los demonios se llevan a los humanos en cuerpo y alma. Con la voz alegre apagada y la mirada fija en la silueta de ese demonio. Ese monstruo de un solo cuerno. Para ese momento se creía casi loca, se burlaba de las cosas de su vida como si esas paredes solitarias se tragaran su pasado, sus memorias y su alma. En las paredes de su mente igual rogaba de su presencia para no morir allí, para saber a qué aferrarse, llevarle la contraria era lo que la mantenía viva. Ver sus ojos mostrar su contrariado ser y la extrañeza que le provocaba. La curiosidad iluminando su mirada. Las últimas semanas ya no la hería, se le acercaba más con el hueco de su pecho descubierto en esa ocasión, con los ojos brillantes de expectación.

Una noche esa mirada se transformó en hambre, la misma que observo en los ojos de Grimmjow.

Coloco sus cabellos naranjas tras su oreja al recordar ese día en el que hablar de Demonios les basto a ambos, a ella en particular para sentirse un ángel en sus zarpas.

" _—_ _ **Entonces tu deberías ser un ángel.**_ "

Le tenía con una rodilla pegada al piso, la otra apoyada en su pie y las manos a sus costados colgantes de sus hombros. Su Hakama blanca casi brillaba con los tintes de la luna que detrás de ella traspasaban los barrotes de la ventana. Ese día se había deshecho llorando después de sus agridulces palabras sobre el destino de dicho hombre de cabellos naranjas que no sabía si seguir amando u odiar. Una inseguridad inaccesible de culpabilidad brillaba en los iris verdosos cuando se decidió a enfrentarlo alzando su cabeza. Casi estuvo segura de estar frente a un humano cualquiera tratando de disculparse con la expresión tan fría y fina como la suya. La única forma de reconocerle era observándole, su mirada le descifraba todas sus preguntas. Una calidez se formó en torno a su pecho y suspiro pausadamente, chocando su aliento con la barbilla a centímetros de su rostro.

Levanto su mano de porcelana con calma de tal forma que no capto su atención hasta que llego dentro de su campo visual, a centímetros de su mejilla izquierda sonrosada por el frio de la noche. Se tensó y la mano se detuvo, emanando su frialdad como un hielo. Suspiraba el deseo de su contacto a la par que esta se acercaba y chocaba delicadamente con la caliente piel. El frio se extendía a lo largo de los huesudos dedos del arrancar que no se movía y mantenía su vista con la de ella. Alejada del lugar donde estaba se dejó por la suave caricia y cerró los ojos unos segundos, dejando huir sus miedo de su cuerpo, su dolor y soledad. Sintió el aliento ligeramente cálido chocar apenas con sus labios.

Como inconsciente tomo la fortaleza del momento, diferente. Rozo sus labios con los tintados del negro natural.

Abrió los ojos después de su trance de recuerdos y se miró aun sentada frente al espejo, con sus dedos rozando sus labios rojizos, sus dígitos congelados por la mañana no se comparaban con los fríos labios que la habían besado alguna vez.

Suspiro al sonreír con vergüenza pasada. Los ojos del Arrancar apenas se abrieron un poco más al contacto y la observo con desconcierto, observo cada parte de su rostro, cada poro. Sus expresiones solo cambiaron unos segundos y aun volviendo a las habituales un destello diferente se formó en sus ojos, uno más curioso y anhelante, un anhelo que le avergonzó. Ella se mordió el labio desde dentro, creyéndose incapaz de lo que acababa de hacer, sus rostros solo estaban a una muy corta distancia y el Arrancar se había inclinado inconscientemente al recibir el contacto. Quiso escapar cuando el calor corrió a sus mejillas. Se levantó como un sonámbulo frente a ella y se alejó sin mirarla ni una vez más, desapareciendo detrás de la puerta con un pequeño oleaje de su gabardina blanca y el sonoro de sus pisadas.

Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos al repasar de nuevo ese momento, avergonzada y riendo por el comportamiento de él. Un calorcillo se apegó a su pecho al soltar algunas carcajadas y un burbujeo inusual se removió en su vientre.

El día se alargó durante las clases con la ansiedad de los alumnos del ultimo día de los años de curso, sus lágrimas derretían sus mejillas ante el abrazo grupal de sus amigas en su última comida en el patio, sobre el fresco césped.

—¡Yo más que todas voy a extrañar a mi preciosa Orihime!

Haruka lo gritaba una y otra vez mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, aplastando por debajo de sus pechos y encima de su estómago. Mientras reían por las ocurrencias de Haruka que revoloteaba al robarle comida y alejándose bajo las amenazas de Tatsuki de enterrarle un tenedor llego a sentirse plena, completa y lejos de cualquier peligro. Con un trozo de pan en su mano miro a Tatsuki a su lado, dispuesta a obligarle a comerlo hasta que se detuvo al observar la expresión en su rostro.

Miraba fija hacia arriba con ligeros tintes de preocupación en su rostro, siguió su mirada y justo allí, sobre la azotea y detrás de las rejas del edificio de la escuela estaba esa silueta, su corazón se detuvo. Se quedó sin aliento y un nudo en su garganta se formó, una dolorosa intromisión que salió en un suspiro de silencioso dolor.

Una silueta apenas distinguible envuelta en ropas blancas y anchas, su cabellera negra parecía cortar el azul del cielo mientras que de la otra silueta sus cabellos se fundían con el azul de este. Se levantó y mantuvo sus ojos pegados a lo que sería su rostro aunque no pudiera verle las facciones sentía la perforante mirada brillante sobre ella. Escondían sus energías, no sentía ni un vestigio de ellas pero podía verles a ambos, inconfundibles figurillas de esperanza.

Corrió. Corrió con su palpitante corazón y los pulmones asfixiándose. Subió escalera por escalera con los gritos y pisadas veloces de alguna de sus amigas. Entro velozmente, chocando con quien fuera sin perder el rumbo, subiendo y subiendo las escaleras.


	8. Real

La desesperación de sus pulmones dejo de importar en ese momento. Sus zapatos tocaron el piso de la azotea, solitario. Su corazón soltó alaridos de cansancio y el agua dentro de su vientre se removió con emoción. Las descolocadas esquinas de la tela se juntaban como cristales removidos y sus pasos se volvieron susurros junto a su palpitar grave en sus oídos. Aspiro, ahogada por su infinita carrera escaleras arriba. Hacia el cielo que deseaba tocar. La tela de un Hakama blanco fue lo que sus ojos en segundos guardaron en su memoria. Su mano se extendió a tocar la neblina de una Garganta que ya no estaba.

Sonrió con ironía y el lugar se volvió en silencio, un silencio en su contra. Escapo el aire por sus labios resecos y callo de rodillas. Sabía que no era perfecta pero deseaba serlo en aquel momento, que no le faltara nada, que no mendigara algo que no existía.

Y en sus memorias vio el Hakama blanco y la gabardina ondulante.

Comenzó a reír y estrecho sus cabellos naranjas en sus puños a los costados de sus orejas, mordiendo sus labios con la típica desesperación escapando de su aspecto y comenzó a jadear en busca del aire perdido con sus esperanzas. Su cuerpo temblaba violento y marchito, escapando las lágrimas de sus orbes grises, emanando la tristeza con los sollozos acallados por sus dientes.

Se sentía muerta por la esperanza destruida, realmente estaba sola. Cansada de recordar se tomo de sus brazos. Cansada de creer en una posibilidad, no existía escapatoria, no había manera de escapar de su destino, estaba condenada. Se sentía de esa forma, atada a algo inexistente, atada de pies y manos a sus propios recuerdos. ¿De qué le servían los recuerdos cuando lo necesitaba? ¿Cómo escapar?

Era cruelmente irónico.

Alzo sus manos a tocar el final de sus cabellos ahora cortos. A él le gustaba enredar sus dedos en ellos, se arrepentía de haberlos cortado.

Unos brazos tibios enroscaron su cuerpo y suspiro con mayor dolor cuando ese pecho toco el costado de su brazo y espalda. Respiro con esfuerzo cuando otro par de brazos le tomo del otro lado, escondiéndola en dos cuerpos protectores y amorosos que ella quería. Suspiro y sonrió tratando de aliviar su dolor entre esas magnificas personas que con cariño la mecieron, sin cuestionarla, como si pudieran comprender el pesar de ese dolor. Los ojos serios, lastimeros y decididos de Tatsuki la observaron mientras sus dedos limpiaban pocas de las lágrimas derramabas en ese momento y una de las delgadas manos de Haruka se escapaba de estrecharla para pasearla entre sus hebras, alejando cualquiera de ellas de su rostro empapado en dolor. Dejo de derramar lágrimas y sus temblores se intensificaron, usándolas para escapar de su soledad se aferró a aquellos brazos. Jadeaba sin poder contenerse y el picor helado en su nariz por el invierno comenzó a cobrar sentido, seguían en la azotea, lo comprendió una vez más. Lo comprendió del todo cuando la mano de Tatsuki escapo del rededor de su cuerpo y paso una discreta caricia por su vientre, solo en ese momento entendió que su agitación también le agitaba, que su miedo no era único y que algunas personas podrían entenderlo.

El eco de su risa era un encanto cuando esta sumergía cada esquina de la habitación con tal sonido. Una risa suave y alegre, como la de un Ángel tintado en prospecto llamativo bajando del cielo. Tatsuki también reía, con su tono más ronco acompasando a la suya. No podía verla pero inconscientemente podía apreciar el rostro iluminado de su amiga, con los ojuelos brillantes. Una vez salió de la cocina la observo comúnmente sentada sobre el futón en el sala de estar, la pequeña mesa de centro corrida a una esquina y los muchos almohadones a su alrededor y en su espalda. Con la mirada puesta en el televisor encendido y pausado en el comienzo de una película.

Sin un solo rastro de tristeza en sus grises iris.

—¡Por eso creo firmemente que las personas deberíamos vivir cinco veces! O ¡Diez veces!, es justo lo que les decía el otro día, pero nadie me hacía caso.

Apuntaba mentalmente como si fuera un berrinche.

Tatsuki ríe y se queda de pie ante el futón, mirándola le responde— ¿Y cómo sería yo en otra vida así?

Inoue llevo su mano al mentón sin estarlo pensando en realidad, tenía la respuesta perfecta para las características de su mejor amiga. Tenía el porte, la actitud, la energía y la inteligencia. Concia la aptitud perfecta para ella.

—¡Una abogada! O un Ejecutivo con portafolio.

—¿Ejecutivo?

—Ujum, justo así.

Asintió cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, convencida de su excelente decisión; la tenía dibujada en su imaginación. La veía elegante, con un traje negro más del tipo Smoking que de un traje femenino convencional del siglo XXI, más como un hombre. Con el cabello corto y un maletín sujetado por su mano derecha, las puntas de sus zapatos asomándose por el bajo relieve de sus pantalones.

Tatsuki se limitó a reír entre dientes con una mueca que no denotaba gusto. Apretó un poco el tazón caliente entre sus manos que irradiaba tal calor que parecía desaparecer el frio del atardecer en Japón. La pequeña montaña de palomitas emanaba su dulzor aroma a caramelo, siendo las favoritas y rogadas por la pelinaranja, adueñándose del lugar y envolviendo sus palmas. Preguntaría algo que no estaba muy segura de como terminaría. No quería y a la vez deseaba saber su situación. Las ideas que se desplazaban por su mente de las cosas que sabía sobre lo ocurrido no era concreto, nadie se paraba a explicarle la situación pero tampoco es que lo necesitara, entendía bastante bien los problemas, tenía las ideas claras pero no el cómo culminaba todo. Su desaparición, los hombres vestidos de blanco y de cabellos brillantes, la situación hipotética en la que Orihime le decía de aquel espectro de cabellos negros, piel muerta y cuernos. Ese espectro del que creía ahora extrañaba y de lo que creía que por él ahora estaba así.

—Eh ¿Y cómo serias tú?

Paso de largo a subirse en el futón y acomodarse a su lado con las brillantes palomitas cubiertas del caramelo centelleante, espeso sobre ellas y frito de algunas partes. Orihime tomo la primera de la montaña acaramelada y le sonrió picara, pensando en otra vida donde las experiencias serian nuevas, una curiosa y pacifica vida.

—Seria aburrida para ti, lejos de las acciones legales y eso.

Rio un poco más fuerte ante las muecas desencajadas de Tatsuki, sabía perfectamente como picarle la molestia, de forma divertida y desde el cariño pero de igual forma provocándole, con la picardía intacta desde que eran niñas, esa que solo se veía cuando estaban juntas. Como si fueran hermanas que compartían risas. Comió otra palomita y relamiéndose los labios siguió imaginándose la vida encantadora en la que le gustaría estar.

—Me gustaría entrar en la Universidad ¡Y me enamoraría de un apuesto Hombre Inteligente y Caballeroso!

Tatsuki comió su primera palomita en ese momento, viéndola con los ojos expectantes, imaginando al hombre perfecto que sería aquel. Uno alto y de cabellos tan naranjas como las calabazas opacas que adornaban la ciudad en temporadas de Halloween, la mayoría artificiales y realistas.

—Hablando de tu Hombre Inteligente y Caballeroso, hoy Ichigo tampoco vino -Su tono fue más de desconsolada preocupación, a fin de cuentas tenia cierto afecto por el pelinaranja al que su amiga amaba desde que se conocieron- ¿Sera que se perderá la fiesta de despedida?...

Fue inconsciente y descuidada al preguntarlo, callo en cuenta cuando su mirada se reflejó triste en esos ojos. Llevaba su vista a sus rodillas y los cabellos le caían como caireles enredados a los costados de sus mejillas.

Permaneció en silencio sin evitar que la amargura arrastrara a través de ella a Tatsuki que sintió su aura destruyéndose a su lado. La observaba pero eso tampoco le importo cuando los ojos se le cristalizaban de nuevo, ni siquiera quería evitarlo, en realidad necesitaba las caricias de ella que era más su hermana que su amiga.

La risa atontada de Tatsuki la saco un momento de esa zona y giro su rostro al suyo un poco sorprendida.

—¿Y cómo sería ese Hombre Inteligente? Porque a todos los que conozco les falta eso y más.

Al terminar se siguió riendo e Inoue se recompuso de inmediato sin siquiera pensarlo, su risa le contagiaba de felicidad. Las hormonas le hacían juegos agradables en ese sentido.

—Le conocería en la Biblioteca. Seria de esos intelectuales que se la pasan con libros raros en las manos.

—¿Cómo Ishida?

—¡NO NO! —Ambas rieron en ese momento con una de las manos de Orihime ahora en su hombro— Seria elegante... con la piel reluciente de blanco y... —Sus ojos dejaron de mirarla, pensativa y reflejando la ternura en sus facciones al pensar en cuyo ser del que Tatsuki no estaba segura— ... y con unos deslumbrantes ojos verdes...

Sonrió al terminar, dándose cuenta que estaba comparando su imaginación con la realidad. Una imaginación no destinada a ser real.

—Bueno, veamos la película o se nos hará tarde y luego no vamos a llegar.

Su risa nerviosa era la única que su amiga podría diferenciar de las normales.

8:00 p.m.

Paso el labial por sus delgados labios pálidos dándoles aquel color carmesí resaltante en su piel y miro de re-ojo al muchacho alto que con desesperación trataba de anudarse la corbata adecuadamente para esa noche. Se veía diferente a como lo recordaba siempre, incluso parecía entusiasmado y ella suspiro ante ello, con alivio. Se sentó en la cama un momento y tomo la caja nueva de zapatos.

8:02 p.m.

Abrocho sus tacones y salió de la casa con cuidado, cerrando y guardando las llaves en su bolso. El Taxi aguardaba con Tatsuki esperando desde el asiento trasero con una sonrisa particular. Avanzo dispuesta a que fuera una gran noche. Realmente esto sería distinto, un paso para su vida, podría pasar el rato pensando en lo que su futuro incierto le aguardaba después de aquella noche, e incluso de que el vestido se ajustaba indiscretamente de su cintura, pero por el momento solo quería pensar en lo mucho que se divertiría con ellos, su familia. Avanzo tan feliz como podía ese día, en sus mejillas calaba el frio y se abrazó a si misma sobre el suéter largo que opacaba el deslumbrante rosa de su vestido, de su claridad tan pura, distinta a la oscuridad que ya se abarcaba de la noche.

El auto avanzo con suavidad en las calles casi vacías de Karakura mientras Tatsuki y Orihime reían en el auto sobre lo femenina que se veía la boxeadora vestida con tan fino vestuario. Un vestido delicado y gris oscuro, pegado a sus curvas, muy distinto del que ella llevaba pues habían buscado uno que ocultara al pequeño abultamiento en su vientre. El vestido se ajustaba de sus pechos a la cintura y luego caía suelto y ligeramente ancho hasta los tobillos. Bajaron al llegar y caminando por la acera en silencio entraron al recinto del gimnasio de la escuela lleno de escándalo innecesario, muchas personas ya estaban dentro pero aun no comenzaban la verdadera fiesta ni la música se veía iniciada, en una esquina mientras la de cabello azabache la guiaba tomada de su mano ella se quedó en silencio, sorda a los demás y sorda a su alrededor. Quedo de pie cuando dejaron de jalarla con ligereza, él estaba allí, sentado con un vaso en la mano repleto de algún líquido al que daba un sorbo. La mano de Chad dio un par de palmadas en su espalda y el pelinaranja con una sonrisa alzo su vista a mirarla.

—Inoue.

—Ichigo...

Su voz rota y el comienzo de sus sollozos movió algo en él que le obligo a levantarse y estrecharla en sus brazos. Él sabía que había sido cruel con ella, la ignoraba antes y ahora que la veía trataba de consolarla recordando quien era ella y su importancia en su vida.

Ella sabía que le había extrañado tanto que tenerle cerca ahora no parecía real y sus mejillas se sonrosaban al oler la colonia impregnando en su traje.

Él era real.


	9. Un noble instinto

Respiro profundo y disimulada. El vestido ya comenzaba a molestarle entre las costillas y enroscaba sus dedos dentro de las pantuflas. Tenía muchos impulsos burbujeantes que acallaban cuando pasaba la mirada por el rostro de sus amigos. No sentía que Rukia le apoyara con la mirada, en realidad ella parecía confundida al igual que el resto sobre lo que quería decir, un poco tensa también. Nada de apoyo y las miradas insistentes.

Tomo un segundo suspiro.

Recién Ichigo le preguntaba que quería decirles, después de pasar ciertas horas jugando con las cartas donde Rukia, apenas entendió las reglas, gano en cada uno de los encuentros. Cartas Mexicanas de las que Chad había sido el proveedor quien era el instructor también y aunque incluso intento de enseñarle a ella, prefirió observar y convivir con ellos. Pero el tiempo no era su amigo últimamente y todos se impacientaban por su silencio, no la presionaban porque en realidad nunca eran así con ella. No entendía porque.

—Ya que estamos aquí… yo…

Paso su vista por sus rostros, Ichigo tenía un poco levantada una ceja y conocía perfectamente ese gesto. Algo no le estaba agradando de la situación. Él, de todos, parecía ser el más perspicaz en algunas cosas, con un buen instinto. **_Un noble instinto._** El ceño se le fruncía ligeramente, optando por una expresión seria, otra que conocía a la perfección. De ser pintora sabría cómo plasmarle cada uno de sus gestos, de sus muecas, de ser escritora sabría cómo plasmar sus disgustos, sus pensamientos.

Se mordió el labio y la nariz le pico por dentro, la sensación de un nuevo llanto. No podía decirle aquello al hombre que amaba. Al que había robado todos sus suspiros durante años, comenzó a temblar a la par que sonreía.

Su amor inocente no tenía importancia en su nuevo mundo pero no podía olvidarle, jamás había podido, estaba presente en cada segundo, en cada recuerdo. Aun entre las manos de aquel hombre, entre suspiros y lágrimas era aquel frente a ella quien estaba en sus pensamientos. Imaginándole destrozando la torre, llevándola en brazos como a una princesa clásica. Donde una boda adornaría sus futuros, el vestido blanco y luego dos pequeños niños de cabellos naranjas brillantes. Una princesa clásica y perfecta.

No a un Ángel con un Demonio.

Dio su vida por la de alguien que ya estaba muerto. El arrepentimiento le golpeaba con escalofríos, como si nunca hubiera pasado por ella. Como si no todos los días despertara manchada de lágrimas y tras sus parpados la mirada gélida en la piel blanca.

—Es solo que estoy tan contenta de verlos a todos juntos.

Su rostro pareció suspirar por todos sus poros y sus labios le dedicaron una de las mejores sonrisas. La misma sonrisa de alivio que le dirigió cuando se vieron por primera vez después de su captura. Un alivio tan tierno, cariñoso e incluso, ojala, amoroso. Primero había sido Rukia, ella en primer lugar fue la princesa rescatada de la torre, luego fue ella… la segunda ¿Qué tan especial podía volverla ser la segunda en su vida?. Odiaba sentir celos y que esa sonrisa en sus labios se volteara junto a su rostro a observar a la pelinegra a su lado. Se sonreían entre ellos. Aunque sabía que en esa sonrisa no había amor más allá de la hermandad.

¿Cómo no podía enamorarse ella del hombre perfecto que siempre le soltaba bromas y reai de los suyos?

Jamás reía de los suyos, si de los de ella.

En un momento rápido Rukia aventó una carta contra la mesa, con una sonrisa triunfante. Todos habían dejado de lado la partida a medias cuando Orihime se dispusiera hablar y ahora ya aparecía la siguiente triunfadora.

—¡SIII! ¡Yo gano! Gracias chicos, muchas gracias, ahora paguen.

—Me niego a pagarle a una enana tramposa.

Ichigo se puso de brazos cruzados e Ishida se reacomodaba los lentes con impresión, los ojos abiertos y dispuesto a retar a un nuevo combate de cartas. Parecían felices y relajados como no se les veía en mucho tiempo, todos demostrando su amistad más lejos de salvarse entre ellos. Ichigo respiro profundo de un momento a otro, llamando la atención de una Rukia casi eufórica por el triunfo. Se quedaron en silencio a observarle, inclusive Chad se mostró preocupado. La pequeña mano de la pelinegra paseo por su espalda en un tipo de consuelo y el alargo las comisuras de sus labios para sonreírles a los presentes.

—Estoy bien, lo siento. Kurotsuchi dijo que serían los efectos secundarios de las cosas que me dio.

Hubo silencio después y los ánimos se le bajaron de a poco por la misma situación. Estaba tan ausente de sus problemas, tan distante de cada uno que mejor decidieron excluirla y ella allí tratando de volverlos de nuevo parte de su vida con problemas mínimos a comparación de los suyos, ella no era nadie para cargarles nuevos problemas, lo suyo no tenía tanta importancia a comparación.

Hasta Renji y la propia Sociedad hacia su esfuerzo a parte, lejos de la burbuja en la que ella se había metido, ausentándose por ello. Renji había sido obligado a patrullar con la teniente Nemu y un pequeño escuadrón de recolección de almas, algo serio pasaba para que el pelirrojo no se escapase y estuviese allí con ellos, festejando y metiendo sake de contrabando a su casa, algo grave de lo que no tenía la menor idea. Tomo un suspiro desde el fondo de su alma, uno cansado sin pizca de alivio.

En ese momento todos parecieron conectarse en un mismo pensamiento. Se quedaron estáticos, saboreando la salada sensación. En su interior el miedo se ahogó por la necesidad de protegerse, de huir. Como una cuchilla cortando el aire, aproximándose a sus rostros, el momento crucial en el que debes imponer tu vida sobre la de otro. Se levantaron de un estirón pero Ishida se mantuvo quieto al igual que Chad. El techo comenzaba a crujir, todo a su alrededor crujía con una presión distinta a la de los Hollows.

—¿Es… un temblor?

La voz de Rukia buscaba una explicación que no fuera la que ya tenía plantada en su mente. Había leído mucho sobre aquella reacción en el mundo humano, había leído noticias donde los shinigamis eran tragados por aquellos que generaban esa sensación, esa estática envuelta en pánico. El aroma a azufre que soltaban esas criaturas y las hondas grises que les envolvían. Sus cuerpos desiguales y los rostros desfigurados. Apretó las manos, ella era un restaurador del orden espiritual, debía hacer su trabajo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando un rugido doloroso se esparció por la ciudad y una sensación helada le cristalizo los músculos calientes. De repente sentía el frio ahora dueño de su cuerpo y los dedos en segundos se le entumecían. Escucha las pisadas de sus amigos, la caída del cuerpo de los shinigamis sobre el sofá y las espadas desenvainándose, el sonido del arco forjándose entre los dedos delgados y el brazo tosco y gigante haciéndose de sus ligamentos. Abre los ojos y el primero en salir de la habitación es Uryuu.

Un nuevo estruendoso sonido afloro desde alguna parte de la ciudad y los vidrios retumbaron con el. Al momento todos se quedaron tiesos en su lugar parados en fila a la salida del hogar, asimilando la sensación durante unos segundos, una sensación eléctrica que les burbujeaba el miedo y la impotencia. Transcurrieron con una velocidad impulsiva que ella apenas consiguió ponerse de pie cuando todos ya estaban saliendo por la puerta, el cuerpo de Ichigo tirado sin cuidado en el sofá, aún entrajetado, y Chad con su brazo desgarrando la fina tela de la camisa blanca.

Salen y Rukia la detiene con su brazo obstruyéndole el paso. La mira con las intenciones de salir con los demás plasmadas en su preocupado rostro. La mirada en la pequeña Shinigami es seria, llena de un significado que la frena con temor. Se queda quieta y la observa salir con la mano sobre el mango de su espada. Sintiéndose impotente acaricia las orquídeas en sus cienes, deseando sentirse fuerte para salir como lo habría hecho en el pasado. Salir e intentar pelear con todas sus fuerzas... si tan solo eso no le pusiera en riesgo.

La habitación comienza a crujir y ella gira su rostro a todas las direcciones, se escucha el movimiento de objetos pero nada se está moviendo en su lugar. Respira un humo blanco que comienza a escaparse de sus labios. Un aire cálido y asqueante le mueve los cabellos en torno a su oreja derecha, se congela con pánico, puede sentirle detrás.

—¡Koten Ranshun!

Gira su cuerpo y no hay nadie allí pero sus orquídeas solo deslizan una tenue luz y se mantienen en su sitio, sin efecto alguno. Acaricia sus orquídeas y sale de la casa con el miedo apabullante en su interior.

Le observaba pelear desde la última escalera de su apartamento. Sin que él notara su presencia.

Peleaba contra un par de Hollows con esfuerzo, el cansancio se estaba apoderando de él. Uno en particular le estaba dando trabajo pero tenía prohibido liberar más energía de la que ya estaba liberando. Respiraba con dificultad entre el aroma a azufre que soltaban esas criaturas, eran Hollows, lo notaba pero no se sentían como unos. La escucho gritar y en ese momento el agarre en su espada se enredó con cadenas ardientes que le hicieron jadear.

Una brillante luz paso frente a sus ojos, quemándole los cabellos y calentando sus cuencas. El rugido de la bestia con la que peleaba se disipo tras ser destruida con la potente luz frente de sí. Ese brillo le sorprendió y se sintió congelado ante su poder. Majestuoso y superior a su condición. Por inercia giro su rostro hacia la dirección del cero recién lanzado y el grito de Renji al capturar la energía en una caja amarilla que sostenía frente a su pecho que evitaba los daños. Se miraron y la mueca molesta en el rostro del pelirrojo le decía todo lo que estaba sucediendo detrás de él.

Con la mandíbula apretada giro su rostro hacia el causante. Allí estaba, completamente vestido de blanco, retirando su brazo de su extensión. Con el rostro sereno y sus ojos mirándole con superioridad.

No se podían despegar el uno del otro en ese encuentro de miradas.

Pero llego un segundo grito de los labios de una mujer y el Arrancar del alto cuerno desapareció.

Su pecho subía y bajaba detrás del contenedor de basura, tomaba su vientre con su brazo nombrando una y otra vez las palabras de su santuario, sin ningún éxito. Escuchaba sus bufidos ya dentro de la calle, sus pasos pesados y las cadenas arrastrándose por el suelo. El aroma dándole arcadas. Se mantiene pegada a la pared, deseando y pidiendo que aquel ser no la encontrase.

Le escuchaba y su piel se erizaba. Era diferente a todo lo que alguna vez conoció en Hueco Mundo, era muy alto, con la piel azulada y sangrada, la carne despegada y pudriéndosele encima. Gemía con cada paso, arrastrando las cadenas por el pavimento, burlándose con una risa muerta, hueca.

—Tsubaki… Koten Ranshun… K-koten… Ranshun… —Se abraza a si misma enterrando sus dedos en su descubierta piel por el fino vestido. Su vientre palpita con dolor y su respiración del correr esta agitada— Tsubaki…

Los cristales salados resbalan por sus mejillas, perlando sus pestañas con ellas y sus oraciones no son escuchadas por quienes siempre le protegen. Sus hadas no le ayudan, quedándose sola de nuevo. Su respiración le crispa la piel y sus temblores son mayores a su fuerza de voluntad, sin defenderse con la determinación destruida, sola como cuando niña. Paso mano por su vientre y suplica a cualquier ser existencial que le protejan como siempre lo han hecho, más ahora que nunca.

Su determinación aflora un poco, suplicándole se levantase con el dolor amortiguado por su fuerza y recite las palabras de su poder por un último intento de pelea.

Se levanta apoyando sus manos en la pared para hacerle frente, entumeciéndose al observar su pútrido aspecto. Dejo de emitir sonidos en aquel instante, como un silbido muerto en la soledad de esa madrugada, el terror se apoderaba de sus iris pero no encontraba la manera de escapar de su propio cuerpo. Las punzadas dolorosas que recorrían su cuerpo era lo que le recordaba tener los pies en la tierra pero sus ojos entreabiertos no dejaban de observar su figura.

Ese potente brillo se presentó de nuevo, ahora frente a ella y alumbrando la calle con su suave tinte verdoso. No fue como un reencuentro esperado.

Él avanzo a ella por el lugar donde antes la criatura se erguía en sus miembros.


	10. Atrapada

Se observaron por primera vez en la realidad y no en sus sueños. Aspiro con dificultad. Las preguntas que el Arrancar jamás había pensado en hacer le atiborraron la cabeza. Todas con el fin inocente de la comprensión; una de ellas, que en realidad no hizo el, le sonó entre tanto bullicio y, lastimosamente, era la voz de Grimmjow quien la relataba: "¿Crees que le dé un ataque de pánico al verte?" "Ver al mismo diablo sin cuernos ni cola debe ser espeluznante" en su momento no lo entendió, eran demasiados modismos asquerosamente humanos, pero cuando lo hizo pensó que ella no actuaria de esa forma.

Y aunque lo sabía… le sorprendió.

Acariciaba su rostro, como un esquizofrénico a sus alucinaciones, con lentitud para saber si son reales y otro espectro de su mente. Cuando la miro fruncir sus finos gestos se dejó llevar por su inconsciente y cerró los ojos a espera de aquel golpe con la palma abierta que en alguna ocasión recibió.

No llego y al abrir sus ojos le miraban, no sabía cómo explicar esa mirada tan parecida pero tan distinta. Eran los mismos ojos, estaba seguro de eso.

Para ella su piel era tan fría bajo sus manos, las lágrimas verdosas que delineaba con sus pulgares descendían como una fina cascada hasta su mandíbula y el cabello negro le resaltaba.

Cayeron al suelo juntos cuando sus piernas se le acalambraron por el dolor y sus blancas manos sostuvieron por inercia sus hombros. Se abrazaba a sí misma como un gesto de protección, pero los quejidos y gruñidos aumentaron por sus labios. Se congelo ante lo que ocurría.

—Ulquiorra…

Entre lágrimas le llamaba y sus pequeñas manos se apretaban contra el suelo. En ese momento, envuelto por un impulso inculcado por su ex superior, deslizo sus brazos bajo su cuerpo y en tan solo segundos la habría levantado de no ser por la centelleante luz dorada que le cegó hasta por debajo de los parpados.

Cayó al suelo y el grito asfixiante de dolor, le retrajo lo músculos. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados e inerte, regulando su respiración ante el impertinente dolor. Llegaba a ella el chirriante sonido del Kido que lejos de su mirada capturaba al causante de sus penas.

Se envolvían desde su cintura hasta sus brazos, inmovilizándolo a su vez que robándole energía.

La voz que le siguió, dotada del tono joven y monótono de una mujer, fue lo último que recordó escuchar.

—El traidor y Asesino, Ulquiorra Cifer, queda en custodia de la Corte de los 46 por complicidad a las Puertas del Infierno…

Apenas abrir los ojos no se sintió como el despertar después de una pesadilla; ni agitada, sudorosa o asustada; solo abría los ojos como después de una siesta por la tarde, entre una bruma de somnolencia y el sabor insípido en su lengua.

Al tratar de acomodarse sobre el gran almohadón sintió el suave peso de un brazo ajeno sobre su estómago. Reparo rápido en su medio rostro descubierto por los cabellos naranjas y la mano extendida sobre su vientre; un calorcillo enternecedor le robo un suspiro de alivio y tristeza.

 ** _"_** ** _Aun sigues siendo como mi príncipe…"_**

Estiro su brazo para tocar esa piel masculina que sobresalía de las mangas cortas de su camisa, pero se detuvo al notar las intravenosas que, clavadas en su piel, impartían un tipo de suelo amarillento y traslucido a sus palpitantes venas. Siguió los cables con su mirada hasta la bolsilla colgante por la cabecera de la cama. Al pasar los segundos de somnolencia y embelesamiento por el hombre a su lado, con la mano libre se fijó bajo las sabanas a contemplar su pequeño vientre, intacto y tibio por la gran mano que lo sostenía. Acaricio sobre la sabana con la vergüenza de rozar sus dedos con los suyos al deslizarla. Su abstracción era tan profunda que al sentir la silueta moverse lucho porque un salto de susto no se hiciera de sus nervios y así despertar a quien se apoyaba en su regazo.

Sus miradas se conectaron; le asombro lo que vio al observarlo. Parecía a punto de hablar. Pegado de espaldas a la pared, llevaba las manos hundidas en los bolsillos del pantalón negro y la camisa blanca relucía con su piel en la oscuridad, abotonada hasta la garganta, a contraste del cabello ennegrecido que se fundía en el espesor oscuro del ambiente.

Su confusión se palpaba en su rostro que, al por fin verla despierta, no lograba dejar de observarla, llevaba sus rosados labios entre abiertos y su pecho subía con lentitud al inhalar. No le sorprendió no verlo llorar más, siendo tan fuerte como lo recordaba. Y ella sonrió con suavidad a la ausencia del cuerno de hueso en su cabeza.

—De verdad eres tú…

—Mujer —Le interrumpió aunque la suavidad de su voz no se apegaba a su semblante vacío— Compartimos algo que he querido desde el principio.

Permaneció en silencio procesando aquella singularidad en su tono de voz, la indiferencia intentaba seguir implícita pero el tono de manejarlo no era el adecuado. La hizo sonreír. Perdida en su propio mundo esmeralda.

La felicidad subía como humo por su garganta y estuvo completamente absorta hasta que los ojos de musgo se separaron de los suyos a la mata anaranjada que se removía junto a su regazo. Sus ojos perlados de cansancio la observaron y siguió su mirada a conectar con los desafiantes esmeraldas. Irguió su postura con lentitud.

Eso la devolvía a la realidad.

Quería salir de ahí tan pronto como pudiera, no quería quedarse a ser espectadora de lo que fuese que pasaría en unos minutos más e Ichigo al regresar la mirada mostro estar de acuerdo con ella. Al final, Ichigo estaba cansado y ella quería dejar de ser la joven torturada por las bestias del "más allá". Como ya le había ocurrido antes, se tragó el miedo que quiso instalarse en su pecho para ahogarle las palabras.

—Kurosaki-kun… —le llamo con sutileza— ¿Dónde estamos?

Tras eso, Ichigo pareció debatirse la pregunta un instante en el que los ojos del segundo receptor pudieran traspasar la nuca del primero.

—Bueno… ehm… Urahara, él... acomodo esta habitación para ti hace unos días… él dijo que…

—¿Días?

Cruzaron miradas con palabras silenciosas en las que le afirmaba con lentitud.

—Tres días… el som… Urahara dice que aun necesitas descansar.

El imponente Arrancar dio un paso a reafirmar su presencia en la conversación, la poca luz de la ventana interior difumino su rostro que parecía más blanco sin las lágrimas verdosas surcando sus mejillas. Ichigo observo pasmado su no grata presencia y el poderoso ambiente que le rodeaba; sintió el corazón en la garganta y se levantó para reafirmar la suya, a la defensiva.

Su mano era taladrada por los ojos vivaces del Hollow en cuerpo de humano y fue retirada tan rápido como el relámpago que a duras penas alumbro parte de la habitación. Apenas la silla chirreo cuando se levantó en ese instante que el silencio pareció algo próximo a perderse; pero no precisamente por la voz de alguno de los dos.

Ambos hombre se encaraban con emociones contrarias, emociones que solo ahogaron un par de minutos.

Orihime estaba muy quieta observándoles. Hasta que una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios y ambos hombres pronto se centraron en su rostro que cubría su sonrisa bajo su mano. No es que la escena fuera realmente graciosa pero, para ella, era difícil no poder destacar los cuantos centímetros por los que el muy confundido Shinigami le ganaba de altura. Sus ojillos deslumbrantes explicaban con más fuerza y ahínco que la confusión y alivio de sumergirse una vez más en la mirada del hombre por quien lloro la muerte.

Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato cuando el Shinigami paso de si y salió de la habitación. El parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, con las manos aun sumergidas y los ojos clavados en ella. Orihime se sintió terriblemente cómoda con él y, cuando recreaba sus pensamientos de lo imposible y fantasiosa que era la escena, volvía a remover sus hombros con la suave risa.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso, Mujer?

Estiro su mano con la intención de tocarle. No creyó que ese hombre entendería el gesto hasta que se acercó por sí mismo al roce de sus dedos. Apenas con las puntas acaricio la camisa que cubría su brazo, ahora de pie frente a la silla a su lado, seguía sus movimientos con la mirada hasta que se encontrasen de nuevo.

Levanto la mano izquierda y, al igual que ella hacía con su camisa, toco con las puntas de sus dedos las mantas y la necesidad de llorar la ahogo cuando logro acercársele lo suficiente para para sentir el cálido corazón bombeando bajo la piel. Suspiro con dolor y se abrazó a su torso sin esperar que le correspondiera.

Despertó entonces, en la realidad, no había nadie a su lado, ni esos ojos penetrantes, ni el cálido semiabrazo en su vientre. Observo en la oscuridad a Hanataro, el joven Shinigami. El joven cabeceaba en una esquina de la pequeña habitación y las maquinas que median su frecuencia cardiaca sonaban a sus costados. Bajo las piernas de la cama, observo su vientre un momento y en ese instante tomo en cuenta que no todo había sido un sueño. De un tirón jalo las intravenosas que salpicaron con sangre las blancas sabanas.

Un chirrido de las maquinillas comenzó a golpear el ambiente.

—¿Qué es lo que se puede hacer?...

—Por el momento nada, la Capitana Unohana debe tener en su cargo el cuidado de Hime-chan, la Corte encerrara al Arrancar hasta que se dicte un veredicto o se logre demostrar que no estuvo involucrado en el incidente de las puertas.

Ukitake suspiro después de las palabras dichas y tomo un sorbo del humeante te que conservaba en sus manos. Ichigo apretó sus puños sobre su regazo y la pequeña Shinigami que hasta el momento había tratado de encontrar alguna oportunidad del regreso de Orihime al Mundo Humano, una oportunidad de que no la sentenciaran como creía que lo harían si descubrían todo lo que ella sabía, se quedó en silencio, atenta a su superior.

—Tranquilos, quiten esa cara tan larga, la señorita Orihime acaba de despertar.

Ambos amigos voltearon a Kyoraku que irrumpía en la habitación con una mano en su sombrero y aquella sonrisa despectiva pero amistosa adornándole el rostro.


	11. ¿Qué significara?

Enmudeció entre sus brazos y se concentró en su aroma, la fragancia de la misma alma. Respiro con lentitud, consolándose simultáneamente. En la habitación estaban cuantos podían y cabían; y aun así la Capitana Unohana tuvo que sacar a la mayoría con una mirada estremecedora.

No había forma de explicar lo que se mermaba dentro de sí en ese cálido abrazo que podría entenderse de muchas maneras, la mayoría, erróneas. Se separaron con lentitud y sus manos acariciaron sus mejillas tan pronto las tuvo frente. Su piel lejos de su vista era tan amarilla como las hojas de otoño.

La intensidad en sus ojos cristalinos le robo un suspiro ahogado, tal como en sus sueños, caricias de amor se repartían en sus mejillas frías. La calidez que emanaba era un sedante para su piel pero no para su cerebro que mandaba aquellas ondas de preocupación. Respiro la fragancia más dulce cuando sus labios le besaron la coronilla, pero aquellos gestos no nublaban su consciencia.

—¿Qué pasara ahora?...

Sus fuertes manos acomodaron los cortos cabellos tras sus orejas. Quería abrazarla y consolarla de nuevo contra su pecho, dándose recién cuenta de lo mucho que le había hecho falta, de lo mucho que su existencia la había perjudicado. De mucho que habría querido amarla. La tomo por los hombros.

—Por ahora debes descansar, hablaremos de eso después. Tú… —Bajo su vista unos segundos— y él bebé estarán bien aquí.

Salió de la habitación porque no podía seguir siendo firme. Se encogió en su sitio y el corazón le dolió.

Regreso al lugar entre las cálidas almohadas, les dio la espalda a sus acompañantes y lloro como lo hacía desde entonces, sin lágrimas. Odio al embrión que crecía, odio a su amor imposible y odio odiar. Cerró sus puños en sus cienes, tratado con todas sus fuerzas que el mensaje en su cabeza les fuera transmitido a los presentes; solo quería estar sola. La mujer lo entendió, acaricio su larga trenza castaña y los mando salir en silencio pero ella se quedó a su lado. Había dos razones para hacerlo y la primera era la que se pegaba a su corazón.

Espero a que se calmase con paciencia, pasaron largos minutos pero jamás se inmuto, quieta en su sitio. Era receptora de aquella gran tristeza y la entendía demasiado bien. Parecía que todos estaban destinados a sufrir ese gran amor. Rondaba en estadísticas, probabilidades en las que un caso así pudiese ser vedad, había casos estrictos en que Shinigamis o lograron pero solamente en la creación de un ser espiritual, no de un cuerpo físico. Existían Gigais mejorados, Kisuke conocía perfectamente esos cuerpos, él los había creado. Atar un alma a un cuerpo era fácil, pero ¿Atar a la energía inerte de un hollow? Ellos no poseen la cadena del destino, son energía liberada, sin rumbo. Encontró la respuesta a medias, encontró algo que podría encajar, que era brutal, con hambre de lastimar pero con moral, la moral de un segador; Vizard.

Giro despacio entre las sabanas para cerciorarse de estar sola, pero no lo estaba. Sus grandes ojos enrojecidos la observaron con amargura. Hicieron contacto visual pensando en volver a darle la espalda, hundirse de vuelta en los sueños donde amenos habría podido verle y sentir las únicas manos que podían consolarla. Pero no lo hizo. Había muchas dudas que resolver, muchas curiosidades que satisfacer y una gran preocupación a la cual responder.

—¿Estas dispuesta a hablar ahora?

Apretó las mantas, en sus muñecas aun ardían las heridas por arrancar las intravenosas que ahora volvían a estar allí. Quería asentir, contárselo todo pero como en un principio una enorme alerta le advirtió que no debía hacerlo, que no era un lugar seguro. Realmente quería saberlo, ¿Dónde estaba el? Apretó los labios y asintió. Removiéndose entre las sabanas se acomodó para mirarla mejor.

—Estas embarazada y lo sabias.

—Yo…

—No respondas —la callo— no es necesario. Tus análisis ya fueron presentados en la Corte a espera del veredicto.

Estaba siendo tosca al decirlo pero así se lo habían ordenado. Cualquiera al mirar la situación lo supondría; "Traidora". Pero había puntos a su favor que podrían salvarla de una cruel dictación, punto como la palabra del ex Shinigami Sustituto.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Pregunto consternada— ¿Va a pasarme algo?

—Mi deber es aclararte tu situación por petición de los latos mandos —Inhalo— La criatura que portas en tu vientre tiene energía removedora, coloquialmente llamada Energía Sucia, Reatsu de Hollow. Nuestro deber es tomarte bajo custodia de Investigación hasta que se decida la sentencia. La Corte tiene la última palabra.

—¿Se… sentencia? —Tartamudeo, las manos comenzaban a temblarle—

Se inclinó en su dirección, sintió pena por lo asustada que se veía, parecía que echaría a correr si no estuviera tan agotada para mover las piernas fuera de la cama. Le sonrió con la mayor dulzura para tranquilizarla. Su respiración se volvió menos errática.

—Tranquila, no debe ser nada grave. Tú estarás bien.

—¿Y… mi bebé?

No tenía una respuesta para eso y divagar en el tema iba en contra de los dictámenes, pero al mismo tiempo no se sintió con la misma convicción de siempre. Su sonrisa no se escabullo de sus labios al levantarse y decir lo siguiente:

—La Corte tiene la última palabra.

Las cadenas le apretaban más de lo que le gustaría admitir y la piel de las muñecas comenzaba a tornarse morada por los intentos anteriores de zafarse de ellas. El collar opresor era su mayor obstáculo. Su conflexión no le favorecía.

Cerró los ojos.

Una gravitación aplastante se formó en el cielo, su piel se erizo, si no fuera por aquel collar esa fuerza sería una nada para él, podría aplastarla sin ningún cuidado. Pero ahora el cuerpo le parecía pesado, la máscara le aplastaba el cráneo y sus muñecas escocían con el mínimo movimiento. El repiquetear de madera contra madera no le era familiar y gozo del sonido de esos cuatro pares acercándose a la única celda en la punta de esa gran arquitectura. No se molestó en mirarles.

—¿Ves? Te dije que el bastardo estaba bien.

—Calla, Sexta, no estamos aquí por eso.

—¡¿Entonces porque siempre me tienen que traer?!

—Halibel insistió ¡Y es tu culpa que el este aquí!

—Solo te hago caso porque tienes unas enormes tet-

—Que vulgar, Sexta.

Ambos lo miraron pero el continuo con los ojos cerrados, tratado de ignorar las cuatro presencias paradas frente a las rejas.

—¡Mírame si vas a insultarme! ¡Cabron!

—¡Basta los dos!

Abrió los ojos extrañado de no reconocer esa presencia desde un principio. Lo observo desde los cabellos naranjas hasta los pies. Una bruma de rencor opaco sus iris.

—¡¿Quieres una probadita de esto?! ¡Cabeza de piña!

—¿De qué? Si eres un debilucho. Gaaato.

—¡Ahora sí!

El sonido de su espada a punto de desenvainarse fue cortado por un golpe seco. El Shinigami de cabellos de fuego con traje de Capitán les había asestado a ambos en la cabeza. Se asqueo con la escena. En su vuelta a cerrar los ojos, para no pensar en lo vil que era Grimmjow comportándose así, fue llamado por Neliel.

—Cifer —Movió su cabeza, indicándole que escuchaba— Quieren asesinarte por cargos que no cometiste pero nosotros te sacaremos de aquí.

—Te equivocas —La miro con furia— A diferencia de la Sexta, mantendré el honor de un Espada.

—Todos fuimos engañados, este es el nuevo orden ahora, no te hagas morir así.

La mirada de superioridad que les dirigió a los cuatro fue breve pero severa. Ahora entendía perfectamente porque de todos los Arrancar la habían escogido a ella; si, se parecían.

—¿Podrían esperar fuera? Me quedare con él.

—Yo me quedare.

Para su disgusto el de ojos miel se recargo en la pared, mirándole con algo diferente a la vez anterior, dispuesto a quedarse en su presencia. Apretaba sus brazos cruzados y su quijada estaba tensa. Furia. Rabia.

—¿No te parece esto más humillante? —Lo capto de nuevo— Han pasado tres días y te han traído alimento cada uno de ellos. ¿No te has sentido peor? Tener que beber su agua, dormir bajo su techo… ser asesinado por ellos.

La ignoro. Para él ya había muerto hace mucho tiempo, por quien estaba a su lado. Si moría allí ¿Qué más daba? No tenía un propósito al cual servir. ¿La mujer? Ella estaba mejor entre los brazos de aquel Shinigami al que tanto aclamaba.

—Tú, el más poderoso Espada de todo Hueco Mundo, asesinado por Shinigamis igual que miles de nosotros atrás.

Pero ni aun así la miro. Paso un minuto en el que la de cabellos verdes le incito en silencio a hablar. Decepcionada pero vitalizada en hacerlo hablar. Si se conocían era poco y no tenía tanto para decir que no fuera lo que todos en Las Noches ya sabía, que trataba con el Espada más inteligente, poderoso y… terco. Resoplo. Miro a su compañero que le había puesto mano en el hombro para después acercarse a los barrotes.

—¿Qué me dices de Inoue? ¿Eh? ¿Te has olvidado de ella solo porque ya no es tu prisionera?

Propagándose por el aire escucho su voz grave. Una sonrisa colérica se formó en sus labios, desafiándolo.

—¿O qué? ¿Entonces es verdad que solamente te aprovechaste que la tenías para ti? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Es eso?!

Abrió sus ojos y lo fulmino con ellos pero su sonrisa no hizo más que ensancharse.

—Que sepas que la tienen prisionera por tu culpa. Y que **tú** hijo —Aguardo su reacción— Sigue dentro de ella.

Al salir ambos volvo a intentar internarse en aquella paz. ¿Hijo? Así llamaban los humanos a sus crías, lo había sabido apenas la toco, la pequeña fuerza latente que rechazaba su energía, como una diminuta Aurora en movimiento, esa fuerza en definitiva no era humana. ¿Suya? ¿Esa fuerza era suya? Apretó los ojos tratando de descifrar el significado.


	12. El día del primer beso

Avanzo con la hierba que rozaba sus tobillos. Los Shinigamis iban y venían por todas partes, jamás habría imaginado que el Seireitei fuera tan agitado de día como el mundo "real". Una pequeña parca en la lejanía del Escuadrón Cuatro se había instalado la noche anterior para monitorearla, ningún Capitán que no fuera la propia y el del Escuadrón 13 la visitaba. Su constante vigilancia la molestaba, se sentía frustrada y apresada, a lo mucho que podía aspirar era pasear por aquel jardín que muy grande no era. El veredicto se retrasaba pero mientras más pensaba en irse a casa más larga era su estancia. Se acarició el vientre al sentarse. También su compañía escaseaba, todos huían de ella o hablaban por los pasillos queriendo que escuchara sus insultos. Suspiro rendida y se tendió bajo un inmenso árbol.

—Asique eres mi única compañía.

Cerró los ojos, el delicioso aroma de las hojas del limonero le llegaba junto a la brisa y su antojo por una enorme rebanada de pay de limón se incrementaba. Quería verlo, era lo único que quería, pero no estaba segura si haberlo visto fue parte de su ilusión o si fue real, lo dudaba pero cada vez que lo recordaba lo sentía real. Solo quería volver a tocar su piel, ya había olvidado su taco. La hierba removiéndose bajo un par de pies ajenos la saco de su estupor y se sentó de vuelta lo más rápido que podía. Le sonrió con real alegría. Por fin alguien con quien hablar.

—Kurosaki-kun.

—Hey, Inoue —Le devolvió la sonrisa y se tendió a su lado con agotamiento—

El silencio se instaló entre ellos casi como siempre lo hacía cuando estaban solos. Miro su perfil y el viento soplo a su favor para removerle los cabellos naranjas del rostro. Acomodo sus manos como almohadas y se calló todas las cosas que quería decirle, la mayoría cargadas de rabia. Se había metido con el Arrancar, ya era un hecho. Ella jugueteaba con sus dedos en la hierba, mirándolo de vez en cuando con las mejillas sonrosadas. Ta dulce como la recordaba.

—¿Estas bien? —Hablo primero, suave. Tanteaba el terreno con inocencia— ¿Pasa algo?..

Rio entre dientes.

—Pasan muchas cosas. Solo quiero sacarte y llevarte a casa. Es difícil porque el… nada —Se sentó— No debo agobiarte con esas cosas.

Se aferró a la tela de su Hakama, evitando que se levantara. Evito su mirada. Mordió sus labios tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de preguntarle.

—¿Quién…?

—¿Quién? —Quedo extrañado— Ulq-

—¡Ichigo! ¡Inoue!

Les llamo Rukia, Abarai caminaba a su lado bajando las escaleras en su dirección al jardín. La sonrisa del pelirrojo era radiante y la de su compañera extrañamente consoladora. Se sentaron en el césped frente a ellos.

—Lo conseguí —Y extendió el de tatuajes una hoja de papel, ella la tomo— Es el permiso para pasear por el Seireitei, no tendrás que estar encerrada todo el tiempo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y salto a los brazos del ahora Capitán, este correspondió con duda segundos después, dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda. Avergonzado.

—Gracias gracias gracias…

—Ichigo, tu mano, está sangrando.

Apretó la hoja que había tirado y escondió detrás de si su puño. Orihime se separó con ligereza y se acercó a su amigo, con claras intenciones de revisarle, haciendo amago de usual cordialidad. Dio un tirón de su manga, pidiéndole permiso, la preocupación le iluminaba el rostro. No pudo decirle que no y se la extendió. El calor que emanaba se fusionó con el de ella, Rukia se había acercado también con las mismas intenciones. Renji miro a sus ojos miel y le torció los suyos. Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Celoso? —Le susurro con picardía—

—¡No juegues! —Y sus mejillas se tiñeron contra su voluntad—

Prestaron atención a ambas que cuchicheaban mientras movían los dedos de Ichigo. Un par cada una. Después de todo era solo un gran raspón en el dorso de la mano.

—Le lleve uno y le encanto.

—¿Le encanto?

—Bueno, eso creo, ya sabes cómo es nii-sama, pero se lo comió en menos de una hora.

—Oh… —Resoplo— Yo quisiera uno.

—¿Un qué? —llamo el pelirrojo—

—¿De qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?

Orihime se avergonzó de su gran apetito y soltó su mano para distraerse con su vestido.

—¡De pay!

—¿Otra vez de comida? Si siques así te pondrás como un globo, enana.

Le siguió un quejido doloroso y la sonrisa estruendosa de Renji.

—¡¿A quién llamas enana?!

Había olvidado que su mano seguía en su posesión y restregaba sus pulgares en la herida abierta.

Continuaron por los amplios pasillos del Seireitei. Ambas charlando sobre lo increíble que era aquel restaurante y de los muchos platillos del mundo real que preparaban allí. Acortando las conversaciones cuando se guiaban a la intangente realidad.

—Pero ella puede dar mucho miedo —Comenzó la azabache—

—Es un poco…

Tomaron asiento en la amplia mesa, una frente a la otra, Ichigo a su costado discutiendo con Renji, llevándose todo lo bien que se podía.

—La Capitana Unohana me trata muy bien.

—La ves a diario ¿No es así? —Se coló Ichigo, mirándola con seriedad—

—Sí, ella me hace revisiones todos los días.

—Siempre creí que ella sería más amable contigo.

Respondió Abarai, poniendo su barbilla en su mano, disgustado por el trato frio que sabía que recibía. Pidieron su orden. El continúo.

—Isaane dice que es por protocolo, pero a la mierda su protocolo, no tienen derecho a encerrarte así. Tú eres la víctima.

Acaricio la madera lisa. Víctima no era, no quería serlo más, encerrada como en la torre pero sin la compañía del único hombre al que le centelleaban los ojos con sus historias. El que apretaba la quijada con sus discusiones.

—Pero en las reuniones no me dejan decir nada, el Capitán Hitsugaya trata de abalar que regreses a Karakura y te revisen allá. Tiene una buena visión de los hechos, él dice que Aizen fue el que-

—Renji, basta.

Detuvo su alegato y miraron a la supuesta víctima de sus palabras. En ese momento se sintió culpable. Estaba completamente absorta en mirar la castaña madera, delineándola con su dedo índice.

—Lo siento… Inoue.

Ella lo miro unos segundos en silencio. Palpo su culpa y se le destrozo el corazón, en un comienzo no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo para verlos así pudo con ella. Realzo su sonrisa. Negándoles con las manos y la cabeza.

—No, está bien, ¡Soy tan dura como una roca! —Se dio un par de toquecitos en la cabeza— Sora decía todo el tiempo que no había niña más ruda que yo. Gargg —Cerro un ojo y levanto su mano como un gancho de pirata—

Los cuatro rieron un poco, sin creerse del todo su actuación. Orihime siempre será Orihime. La comida llego y repentinamente su corazón se congestiono de solo verlo. Su postre, próximo a ser su cena por la noche cayendo, era idéntico. Sin darse cuenta había pedido el mismo. Lo pico con una sonrisa enternecida. Cierto que todos los pays tienen una apariencia similar pero aquel era genuinamente idéntico, con las fresillas adornándole de la misma manera y el queso como gelatina mostrando su blancura a los costados, la galleta perfectamente espolvoreada con minúsculas boronas de la misma y harina. Llevo el primer bocado a sus labios. Cerró los ojos, deseosa de inundarse con su recuerdo. El día del primer beso.

—Inoue Orihime.

Una voz extraña se ganó su atención. A su lado tres verdugos y un Shinigami vestido de negro hasta el cuello le leía un pergamino. Sus amigos se levantaron de inmediato. Apretó la cuchara.

—Es llamada ante la Corte de los 46 para iniciar el pre-veredicto.

No entendía lo que aquello significaba, no del todo bien, Renji le había hablado de la Corte de los 46, la máxima ley en la Sociedad de Almas, la legislación talvez más poderosa que el propio Comandante. Respiro profundo y se puso de pie justo cuando el cerebro de Ichigo hacia un click y se interponía entre ellos. Apretaba los puños.

—¡No pueden llevársela! Dijeron que los juzgarían por separado y cargos diferentes.

—La Corte ha solicitado la presencia de ambos involucrados. Po el caso de traición o secuestro.

—¡No! Lo que ustedes hacen si es secuestro.

Llevo su mano a su espada. Orihime le halo de la muñeca, impidiéndoselo, no quería que aquello continuara. Se miraron de una forma vibrantes, significativa. Si el atacaba Abarai lo atacaría para detenerlo, era una fuerza mayor, no debía resolverse de esa forma. Le dedico la misma sonrisa que hace un momento. Aquel amor que le calentaba el pecho brillaba en sus ojos.

—Estaré bien.

Aflojo su agarre y la miro partir dedicándoles esa alegría plagada de miedo en su rostro. Un miedo que no era por ella.

Durante el camino se dedicó a meditar los posibles escenarios terribles que le había explicado la Capitana. Donde la única sobreviviente era ella… o ninguno. Acaricio su vientre, animándose con que Ichigo no la dejaría morir así, fuera cual fuera el resultado. Entraron por unas puertas magistrales por lo inmensas que eran. La habitación estaba vacía y dos de los verdugos recorrieron sus cabellos para encerrar su cuello en aquel collar supresor. Era exactamente como Rukia le dijo que seria. La habitación inmensa, gris, sin ventanas, ni una sola decoración, y justo frente a ella la puerta hacia los hombres que dictarían su futuro. Respiro hondo mientras estas se abrían, comenzaba a sentirse inquieta pero apretó los costados de su vestido blanco con decisión y avanzo antes de que pudieran ordenarle que lo hiciera. Sus pisadas resonaron en la madera, idénticamente como lo hacían en su habitación. Miro sus siluetas en los enormes taburetes, mirándola con dureza. Los verdugos la dejaron sola. Otro hombre estaba allí, aguantando aquellas miradas sobre su cuerpo como ella. Se acercó, sonsacada por su corazón latente y los nervios palpitantes hasta estar a su lado, le miro bien. No se movía pero inspecciono lo mejor que pudo su perfil. Como en un sueño, sabía perfectamente quien era. ¿Quién más podría poseer ese cuerno blanco y el cabello tan negro como las mismas Noches? Su piel se estremeció y la sangre le bombeo con violencia. Una venda oscura cubría sus ojos. Un collar más oscuro que el suyo estaba en su cuello y unas peligrosas cadenas doradas oprimían sus brazos atados tras su espalda, cubriendo desde sus codos hasta las pálidas muñecas.

—Ulquiorra…

El nombrado giro su rostro al suyo, casi como si pudiera verla. Le dolió, su labio tenia sangre reseca y su mejilla comenzaba a tornarse de mil colores.


	13. Anhelo

Dolor.

En la oscuridad, cubierta por su soledad, deseando el suave plumaje de un Ángel. El mundo no era como lo que quería creer. La gente Agnóstica, la gente Atea. Deseaba ser así. Negar a los Ángeles, a los Demonios, a los Dioses, al Universo y ente ellos... a los Shinigamis. Sumergida al eterno resplandor de la luna creciente. Su llanto siempre acariciado por su tenue luz.

 **"** — **Díselos, mujer."**

Sonrió entre sus muecas toscas, contorsionadas de dolor. Cubriendo su rostro desesperado por sus delgados brazos. La perfecta luz lunar inundaba su estancia, remarcando con su inevitable blancura las perladas mejillas. Quería ser un Ángel. Cuando sus miradas se encontraban el rencor volaba, los corazones se inundaban y sus mentes explotaban. No quería sus palabras, su sensatez, su seriedad, solo quería su mirada sobre la suya. Escuchar sus pasos calmos en los pasillos, en la puerta, su inmovilidad frente a ella. Rasguño sus brazos.

Ahogo un quejido doloroso. Sabía que detrás de aquella puerta estaba aquel mundo y no aquel de paredes blancas y tierra de arena. Anhelo la eterna Luna, anhelo la eterna piel nívea. Se apretó contra aquellas paredes. Sus muñecas ardían y su mejilla punzaba. Pero un dolor mayor anestesiaba todas las dolencias.

 **"** — **El Arrancar..."**

La sentencia no era para ella, era su captor, para el hombre que por largas noches la perturbo con su presencia. Quien la torturaba con sus palabras, aquella fría lógica cognoscente. El único que la acompañaba a la aturdidora soledad. Su raptor. Su acompañante; la barrera entre ambas palabras ya había dejado de existir sin que se diera cuenta.

 **"** — **Entonces tu deberías ser un ángel."**

El momento en que su voz seria, profunda, callo el más bajo bullicio de la Corte.

 **"** — **Díselos, mujer."**

Entonces, solo entonces, se dio cuenta que era real, aun sin ese aplastante poder, su presencia seguía siendo la misma. Se limpió las lágrimas y se mordió los labios. La sensación fantasma del Kido que la amagó seguía en sus muñecas y el golpe sonoro seguía ardiendo en su rostro pero no le importaba. No necesitaba que nadie la mirara revivir sus fuerzas, no dependía de nadie para hacerlo. Las ideas desesperadas chocaban contra su mente. Se levantó del suelo gris de la habitación donde ahora era prisionera. Los pasos que daba le llenaban de vida. Frente a la única ventana la luz crepuscular baño su rostro.

 **"—Eres la niña más fuerte que ha existido."**

—Sora...

El tiempo corría sin tregua como siempre lo hacía y la puerta crujía por alguien nuevo intentando abrirla. Giro su rostro a ella, ignorando el próximo amanecer, la puerta temblaba. Miro por última vez aquel cielo oscuro. Despidiéndose de su eterna compañera.

—¡Inoue!

Cerro los ojos y por primera vez descubrió que se encontraba deseando se fuera. Ella no quería ser así.

Abrió la puerta porque de otro modo la derribaría y su sonrisa acostumbrada pareció calmarlo después de dedicarle unos segundos para observarla enteramente. La empujo suave dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Cuando sus brazos la envolvieron no se dio cuenta de su fingida simpatía al recibirlo, ni que su corazón dejaba de latir.

—Lo siento tanto... no te dejare nunca más... lo prometo.

La presionaba contra su pecho y sus delicadas manos acariciaron su espalda. El aroma que emanaba ya no la hispanizaba, tampoco su presencia, su piel. Se separó mientras el amanecer se filtraba por todos los rincones y aunque sus alientos se mezclaron el siempre estaría ciego. Acaricio su rostro, aparto los cabellos, desapareció las arrugas de disgusto y acaricio sus pulgares con sus cienes bajo sus cabellos. Suaves como la última vez que los toco. Ese último momento en su habitación, los vendajes cubriendo su pecho y su rostro dormido, ciego, siempre... ciego.

—Inoue... yo...

—Shh...

Sus pulgares pasearon por sus labios y el fantasma del deseo se esparció por la habitación. No era la búsqueda del Consuelo, ni la desesperación, ella no era así.

 _ **¿Por qué mi corazón se está hundiendo?...**_

Cuando cerró los ojos la comunicación se hizo humo.

—Mucho tiempo... deseé esto...

Él se removió pero sus manos en su rostro le impidieron erguirse con su rígida suavidad. Trago con fuerza. Los ojos les ardían a ambos por un llanto pasado y otro amenazante. Veía esos ojos grises y el corazón se sofocaba con sus propios sentimientos. Estaba cayendo en su olvido.

—Mi corazón dolía... cuando te miraba.

Sonrió.

—Pero jamás sentí que moriría como lo hice cuando...

—Se desvaneció.

Se conectaron como muchas veces lo habían hecho. La miel en su mirada parecía queer derramarse de sus hermosos orbes. Los deslizo de nuevo por su piel y su aliento se desconectó.

—Solo quiero verle.

Tomo sus manos y pego su frente a la suya. El ambiente se enfriaba, el calor anhelante se fugaba por las paredes, sus manos se acariciaban, sus pulgares recorrían los dorsos. El cariño estaba allí, palpable, cálido y significativo, pero las cadenas que los unían se rompían. Sus ojos se cerraban juntos.

—Sé que él también quiere verte...

El hechizo se deshizo a la par que sus ojos brillaban a los suyos.

—Me lo dijo.

Y así, separándose, le mostro sus nudillos cortados. Su sonrisa no era falsa pero no era de alegría.

Fueron cómplices en aquellos gestos. Su despedida fue allí, deseando ella que todo fuera un sueño. La promesa en el aire de satisfacer sus anhelos.

Al salir todo pareció correr en segundos, su precioso amanecer ahora prefería la oscuridad de la hermosa Luna. El hombre presiono su corazón mientras se alejaba de la hermosa doncella que siempre había iluminado su camino sin pedírselo. Ahora iluminaba el de alguien más.

Dolor.


	14. Imposible

**Garganta.**

 **ºººº Imposible.ºººº**

Dejó que sus parpados se cerrasen a voluntad y sus finas palabras se escucharon melodiosas en su mente.

 **"—La vida es cruel..."**

La mirada de aquella Shinigami sobre su rostro era, en su propia descripción, curiosa pero feral. Peligrosa. El peso de su cuerpo se apoyó en sus muñecas atadas. El Kido reabría las llagas en ellas llenando sus papilas del gusto acido. La exquisitez del ardor tembló suave sus brazos y se forzó por no apretar los labios. Tragó discreto. Aquella sensación era tan distinta a la soledad de las arenas vacías, comparada con sus recuerdos de aquellos momentos esta sensación era, en suma, aplastante. Sucumbía a ella como lo hacía desde sus primeros días en Las Noches y aquello que ninguno denomino amor ardía en sus pechos. Una sensación superflua y agotadora, como vivir en el pasado, se colaba cuando al abrir los ojos en su solitario confinamiento miraba a su alrededor buscando reconocer su habitación en la plenitud lunar. Y mirar por la ventana le hacía verla allí, sentada sobre el suelo donde su cabello era lo único brillante entre el gris y blanco. El único aro de luz en su oscuridad recorría cada larga hebra que en algún momento deslizo por sus manos, siempre suave.

Rechinaron las cadenas. Las puntadas ardientes recorrieron su espalda hasta llegar a los huesos notorios, el líquido descendió de las jeringuillas por sus vertebras, quemando sin consideración. Apretó los puños y se rehusó a dejar huir algún sonido, negándose a abrir los ojos. Cerrándose al mundo.

Los pasos huecos de aquel Shinigami se destacaban de los demás, de ese Capitán, se habían vuelto de su conocimiento desde el comienzo, siempre paseando a su alrededor con una expresión retorcida en el rostro sonriente. Aquel ser se reía tras su espalda entre dientes, mandando callar y salir a los otros en ese espacio. Esperaba, prosiguiente a sentir parte de su reatsu volver, cosquilleando y vibrando sus venas mientras múltiples intravenosas cuidadosas pellizcaban su piel que, anteriormente herida, sangraba por la intrusión. Cansados de la tensión sus dedos se suavizaron, obligando a acostumbrar su cuerpo a las dolencias.

 ** _—_ _La muerte también lo es._** Pensó.

Apretó las negras pestañas. No tenía excusas para refugiarse en su recuerdo pero... lo hacía, inevitable cuando el hambre cedía y miraba nítidamente su sonrisa naciente detrás de sus parpados. Imposible no hacerlo cuando su cálida aura humana emanaba detrás de múltiples paredes, acariciando la suya que flameaba en un intento por corresponderle. Si mantenía los ojos así casi podía verla de pie tras la dura textura.

Así como creía verla... lo era, pero mucho peor.

Sus nublados iris deslizaron su delicada lluvia sobre sus lizas montañas sonrosadas y su sonrisa se mostraba tras un velo opaco. Deseosa de sentirle cerca, imaginando su aroma. Intentando olvidar que en cuanto Kurotsuchi obtuviera lo que quisiera sería ejecutado. Un moribundo flameo la estremeció y en su vientre la sensación burbujeante se agitó. Frente a la gris textura deslizó sus dedos.

—Hime... debemos irnos.

La cálida mano en su hombro la consolaba con tiernas caricias. Limpió su rostro con el dorso de su mano y asintió. No fingía aquella mascara porque la rubia miraba tras ella. Su brazo envolvió sus hombros y caminaron juntas con el silencio como testigo.

Su peso calló sobre la cama al entrar en la pequeña habitación y la Shinigami recargo su espalda en la pared junto a la ventana donde al atardecer caía.

—Si lo necesitas... hazlo —Susurro, observándola escondiendo su rostro entre los finos cabellos— llora.

—Hum, estoy bien —Aspiró sonando la humedad de su nariz, llorosa— Te lo agradezco mucho.

Giró su rostro a ella y simultáneamente se sonrieron.

Las lágrimas volvieron a circular por sus mejillas. Caminó despacio a su figura. Orihime escondía su rostro de su mirada y la Teniente se arrodilló frente a ella, conectando su amorosa mirada con la agotadora de Inoue. Tomó sus manos.

—Tú... lo...

—Sé que no debería... pero él... —Habló con la voz quebrándosele— é... él...

.

.

Tomó aire y los fieros ojos azules luchaban con los suyos mientras sus espadas temblaban unidas, fuertemente sujetadas por sus manos. Los pies se fundían con la blanca arena y las gigantescas torres se mostraban como delgados palillos lejanos bajo la luna. Hollow's hambrientos siseaban a su alrededor, admiradores del de risa estruendosa, proclamantes de la sangre ya derramada de un Shinigami.

Su garganta ardía por su fuerte respirar y evitar sus ataques sin ser herido se hacía imposible. Evitaba, más no atacaba. Las heridas en su pecho y brazos goteaban, pintando las arenas de Hueco Mundo.

—¡Porque eres el único que puede hacerlo!

Bajó su katana, Pantera, y lo miró sin expresiones tratando de comprender.

—No me interesa.

Giró y, dispuesto a caminar en su contra, Ichigo trató de alcanzarlo. El derrape en la arena, la presión de su mano en el pecho y el filo de la hoja sobre su cuello le hicieron jadear con sorpresa. El gruñido del Arrancar rugió.

—Por mi ambos bastardos pueden pudrirse —Escupió en su rostro y de un empujón se alejo—

 _Sonido_ lo había desaparecido en el aire, pero el fantasma de sus roncas palabras no, y el Shinigami en el suelo observó con cansancio a las hambrientas bestias que se acercaban.

.

.

Despertó como si no hubiese estado durmiendo las anteriores cuatro horas, sin chispas de sueño y en completa quietud. Todo estaba en penumbras y su única visión se centraba en la mesita junto a su espejo, allí, en el reflejo, una silueta de marcadas expresiones llamo su atención. El miedo la asalto hasta que la cabellera ajena se ilumino con la plateada luminiscencia lunar.

—Me asustaste —Reprochó y se acomodó con lentitud sobre las almohadas—

—Bah —Bufó— te asustas con facilidad.

Sus fuertes brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho y su mirada tenaz se hizo de la suya con aprehensión. Inoue rio incomprendida callando estrepitosamente, tropezando con la realidad.

—Esperaba que, quizá, esta vez sí quisieras hablar conmigo...

Esa realidad en la que más que prisionera era atada por su soledad.

—¿Podrías hacerlo esta vez?...

Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados pareciendo desarmado. La incomodidad se mostró en su rostro aburrido después de un tiempo en silencio y las cejas se le curvearon con interes. Un suave _Toc Toc_ se esparció sonoro en la puerta y sus nervios se crisparon.

—¡Escóndete!


End file.
